Love is Forever
by kakura sagami
Summary: They were supposed to be together, but hewas blinded by rage. He left her without knowing that she was carrying the fruit of their once love. When he finds out, will he want her back? ItaSaku
1. prologue

**A/N: Before any of you say anything, I would like to tell you all that I would be updating all of my other stories. This story just popped in my head when I was listening to my mp3 player in school. It sounded like a good idea so when I got home I started typing away.**

**Since this is only the prologue it will be short. **

**I've already got an idea on what will happen until chapter 5 and after I submit this I will immediately start working on the other chapters.**

**This has drama…and if I could express the feelings I felt when I imagined it…expect LOTS of it.**

**I'm in a fairly annoyed mood. My cellphone…my beloved cellphone which is the second most important thing in my educational life, with the computer as first and my mp3 as third, is missing.**

**Yes, missing. I think it happened when I was on my way home. I rode a tricycle and I think it just dropped from my pocket. T.T **

**All of the pictures of me being vain…is missing along with it. Damn! I knew I should have saved it in the computer sooner.**

**For the person who got it, well…he/she is lucky cause he/she is blessed with the honor of viewing my vainest pictures of all times. Lucky you **

**Anyway, even though I'm in a dreadful mood I will still write stories, it's the only way I could lighten up, even if just a little bit. The song Get Low by Flo Rida and T-Pain helps a lot too. Now, only if the latest chapter of Naruto comes out…**

**Enjoy the story! I was really gloomy when I wrote this, I was also listening to sadness and sorrow in Naruto…but hopefully you guys will enjoy. **

* * *

**Prologue**

She didn't lash out to him when he said it to her, neither did she cry.

No matter how painful his words might have stung her, she didn't do anything. She just sat there and listened to him like a lifeless china doll. Her emerald orbs had no glow, it were just dull jades.

The only sign that she was hurt by what the man was saying to her was the way her hands slightly shook with every word he said.

She was so close to crying, but she held it all in. She didn't want his last impression of her to be that of a crybaby. Even though with each word he said, her heart felt like it was being stabbed by a sharp knife…she held all her feelings in.

There was no use trying to reason with him. Once he decided about something, it was near impossible to change his mind. He thought she was cheating on him. She would have laughed out loud if this wasn't a serious case. Her? Cheat on him? For anyone who knew her it was common knowledge that she loved only one man. And that man was now in front of her accusing her of cheating on him.

It wouldn't have hurt as bad if he yelled at her, at least by doing that she could be sure that he was jealous. But he was speaking so calmly that it was like he was just talking about losing an item. An item of no importance to him whatsoever.

He was so cold.

Does he really think so lowly of her?

How could he think that she would cheat on him like that? He didn't even hear her reason for being with that man.

She loved him; there was no doubt about it. But did he feel the same way?

Then she realized it.

The answer was so easy.

He didn't really love her

If he did, he wouldn't have had such conclusions about her behavior with other people. And she hadn't heard him utter those words to him. Those three simple words never left his lips.

He must have thought of her as just a simple investment gone wrong. Yes, he just invested in her. Everything was about business with this man. She was wrong to think that he could love her. He probably was just disappointed, not angry, not jealous, just disappointed.

He was still talking like he didn't notice how her face suddenly became cold and unfeeling that it could rival his own.

His words now left a numb feeling on her heart. The pain was now starting to subside, but her heart felt hollow, the pain might have started to disappear but her other feelings were also starting to fade away with it.

If he wanted it to end like this, then so be it. She didn't need him. She could handle herself. Maybe it was a mistake being with him in the first place.

"Well?" he asked.

"Okay. I agree." She said, her voice was calm and level. No hint of anger or remorse could be traced in her voce.

He nodded. The lines below his eyes seemed deeper than usual. His onyx orbs regarding her with cool indifference.

"You could keep the ring."

She shook her head. Slowly, she took the ring from her engagement finger and looked at it for probably the last time. After this, she wouldn't see it again…and him as well.

She handed him the beautiful ring with the silver band with a beautifully cut diamond. It was truly beautiful, like her, he once said. But she knew that it had all been a lie. A lie he said so that he could keep her as his own. For him, she was nothing more than an item that he could throw out when he thought it was no longer of any use.

He took it with only a little bit of hesitation.

She stood up and gave him a last glance.

It was goodbye now.

When she leaves his door there was no going back. If she wanted to still be with him, this was her last chance to tell him her side of the story.

But she didn't.

She didn't know why she didn't tell him. Was it pride that stopped her? She wasn't just about to say sorry about something she knew wasn't wrong about. Or maybe it was because she felt betrayed?

He doubted her. Her love. The love that she so willingly gave him.

"I'll escort you outside."

She nodded numbly.

They left the living room together. The room that once was her favorite part of the hose was now dark and gloomy to her eyes. This was the place where he proposed to her. It wasn't a romantic place but it didn't matter, he proposed to her and she was ecstatic that time. Now, this was also the place where he broke everything off.

How ironic.

She didn't even have a chance to inform her parents about her being engaged. Heck, they didn't even now that she was in a relationship. She hid it from them, afraid that her parents' overprotective nature would get in the way of her feelings for him.

They've been together ever since she entered college. For years she hid their relationship from her parents…when he proposed, it was supposed to be a surprise for her parents.

He only proposed a couple of weeks ago. And now, it was all over. Things were happening so fast that she could barely keep up.

The maids from the hallway tried to sneak glances on them. Curiosity was evident on each one of their faces. They still shouldn't know that there was a problem between the two of them. But, by the looks on their faces, they probably guessed it already.

When they reached the door to the huge mansion, the butler opened it. The old man gave her a kind but sad smile. She returned it, but hers was kind of strained.

She went out the door and felt the cool air brush her face.

This was it.

It was already too late. Her chance of being with him was now gone.

Steadily, she started going down the steps.

She missed the look of hurt that took over his face. It wasn't that evident, but it was there. And if she was facing him she would have noticed instantly.

But she wasn't facing him.

She just walked slowly, the gap between them widening with every step she took.

There was disappointment in his eyes. It was like he expected her to come running back to him any second.

She didn't.

Instead, she walked farther and farther away and reached the gate.

The guard opened it with the button beside him and the huge iron gates five times her height opened. The guard gave her a salute. She nodded to him and she saw how his eyes became pained. He was her friend as well, of all the times she visited this manor…it was hard not to get friendly with the people.

All of the people there knew that once she leaves this place, their chances of seeing her were slim to none. That's why they were so sad of seeing her leave.

She passed the gates and turned towards the huge mansion. The distance between it and the gate was fairly distant. But she could still see him. He was still on the door, watching her, his long coal-black hair obstructing her view of his face. Maybe her conclusion has been wrong. Maybe he did care for her, even if just a little bit.

But she'd be damned if she went back now.

She turned back to the road and waved to an upcoming taxi. She went in and mentioned where to take her.

When she was sure that they were already a safe distance from the place she let her tears fall freely. She placed her hand on her mouth to stop the sob that surfaced from her throat. Her tears fell like a dam broke from inside her.

The tears stained her now flushed cheeks. She pulled out a handkerchief from her purse and wiped the tears away.

With a grim smile she thought of what he said.

"_The wedding won't be taking place. I'm canceling it."_

He said it so unemotionally that by just thinking about it her heart constricted painfully. He was really a dispassionate man; she was a fool to think that she could change him.

The driver told her that they've already arrived.

She was past caring about her surroundings; she took out some bills from her purse and handed it to the driver. She didn't notice how his eyes widened at the amount. He asked her something but she didn't hear it, she didn't want to. Without even processing what he said she nodded dully. The driver took the cash from her hand and she went out the taxi.

In front of her was the apartment that she rented since she started college. She just graduated a week ago so she still didn't have any job. Her family wasn't from here so she lived all alone. And until yesterday, she occasionally stayed at the manor of her now ex-fiancé's family.

She took out a key from her purse and opened the door. She didn't bother turning on the light. She's lived here for six years. She's memorized every single detail of this place on her second year here.

Even though the lights weren't turned on, she could still see several boxes scattered everywhere. She let a grim smile grace her lips. He told her that he planned on moving out of his parents' place, her with him. They were supposed to move in together in two days.

"_I will inform mother and father of this. I'll take care of informing the guests that we invited."_

Now that plan was ruined.

After closing the door gently she headed for the bathroom. A hot shower sounded like the very thing she needed at the moment. Whenever she had a problem, she would always take a hot shower, she preferred it rather than soaking in a tub. With it she felt like all her problems could wash away, even if just for an instant.

She went in the shower stall and stripped off all of her clothing. Her clothes fell to the floor one by one. When she was completely naked she turned on the shower.

The hot water felt good against her skin. Somehow, she missed his embrace. It was warmer and more comfortable and she could snuggle up to him.

"_It's best this way…"_

She raised her head so that the water could hit her face and hide the tears that had started leaking from her face.

When she finished, she took the towel and covered her nude body with it carelessly. When she went out of the shower stall her eyes landed on a white stick on the sink.

Her eyes turned sinister.

It was a pregnancy test. She was waiting for the result when he called her. She rushed to his place when he told her of what he wanted to talk about. She had momentarily forgotten about the test.

With a shaky hand she reached for the stick. She was silently praying for it to be negative.

When she had the courage to look down she felt a new batch of tears fall from her place. She dropped the test on the tiled floor. The sound of it hitting the floor mingled with her sobs.

She dropped to her knees and cried. She hugged herself tightly, afraid that if she didn't she would fall apart.

How could this happen now?

What should she do? Should she go back?

No

She wouldn't

Not in a million years

She wouldn't be Mrs. Uchiha now, no matter how much she may want it. She'd just remain as Ms. Haruno.

Just Ms. Haruno.

What could she do?

She could go to her parents…yes, she would. She'd call her parents and tell them that she was going home. They'd accept her back easily. They didn't know about her relationship with that man so she'd have to tell them a lie.

Yes, she would lie.

And everything will be back to normal when she goes home.

She picked herself up from the floor, her hands on the sink so that she won't fall again. Slowly, she walked outside the bathroom.

She'd better call her parents now.

…

…

On the white tiled floor of her bathroom, the white stick that she dropped was lying innocently on the floor…

…with two lines clear as day.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Is it worth continuing? The more the reviews, the faster I will update this story. It's a promise considering that I'm already starting on Chapter 1**

**Feed back on how I wrote this story will be greatly appreciated. I hope that you won't just review and say 'I love your story' or 'OMG update', though I usually do that too…anyway, it would make me fell better to know what you guys really think of this.**

**For those who read my two other stories please tell me which one is written best.**

**-Dawns are New Beginnings**

**-Interesting Situations**

**-Love is Forever**

**Remember: Review and I shall offer you Chapter 1 ASAP**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Shit! Naruto's mother is H.O.T! I was so shocked when I saw her, she's beautiful. I also found out where his parents got the name Naruto…it was so funny! I think Jiraiya really is dead…argh! Why do all the good guys have to die?!!**

**For the five people who reviewed on the prologue…thank you, if you guys didn't, this chapter wouldn't have arrived for another week or so.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Almost 6 years later…**_

"So…do you guys like the new house?" Sakura asked. She was bending down a little so that she could be eye level with two children, her long pink locks were tied in a loose French braid. The shirt she wore teased male onlookers with the curves it showed.

When she left Konoha she was only 21, now at the ripe age of 27 she was a sight to behold. Even though she only wore a simple white T-shirt and black jeans, she was turning heads from males on the other side of the street.

The two children looked at her. One had short pink hair and onyx eyes while the other had coal-black hair and emerald orbs very similar to their mother. Now, it would have been okay if the girl was the one with pink hair…but for some reason, it seems that the boy was the one with pink hair.

The boy wore a black shirt and khaki shorts. On his feet was a pair of black sandals. People couldn't see his eyes clearly since he wore glasses. His aura was cold…very cold.

The girl on the other hand was looking very hyper. She wore a bright yellow dress reaching her knees and white sandals. The smile on her face was enough to melt even the coldest man's heart with the innocence it held.

The boy gazed back at the house and studied it for a moment. "It's…okay…I guess. But, I can't make a decision as of yet, I have to see if it really is worth the money we spent on it…in a few days we'll see." The boy said carefully, it was as if each word he said was guarded.

Sakura smiled. "There's no need to think of everything like that Yu-kun…what I meant was if you liked the atmosphere here?"

Yukio gave a curt nod. Sakura giggled at his response. Her little boy was really way too mature for his age…just like his father. She didn't notice the hurt expression that took over her face.

The boy immediately noticed his mother's sudden change of expression. "Is there something wrong, mother?"

Sakura shook her head to rid herself of suck thoughts. She couldn't think of _him_ right now, not in front of her children. She gave the young boy a small smile. "I'm fine, I just…remembered something."

Yukio nodded uncertainly.

Sakura turned to the little girl. "What about you Kioko-chan, do you like the new house?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, mom! It's wonderful!"

"I'm glad both of you like it. As of today we would be living here so it's great that you both like it."

"Where's Ringo-san, mother?" Yukio asked.

Sakura looked around and spotted a brown-haired young woman carrying a couple of bags walking towards them. Sakura waved at her. "Ringo-san! Come on!"

The girl shifted the bags uncomfortably in her hands. "Coming Sakura-san!"

Kioko tugged at her mother's shirt. "Mom, can we go inside?"

"Of course dear, we're almost finished unpacking anyway." She led the two children in side the two story house.

Once inside the little girl squealed in delight at her surroundings. The interior of the house was more beautiful than outside. The walls were a soft peach color giving it a calming and homey atmosphere.

The boy looked around and noticed that there were already many appliances inside the house. He looked up at his mother and gave her a curious glance. "When did these get here?"

"Oh, I already bought some things a week ago. I had them delivered here."

"Mom, do I have my own room?" Kioko asked.

Sakura grinned. "Of course! My little girl needs her own room, it's upstairs just beside your brother's room, I think you'll like it."

"Come on. Let's go up!"

Yukio sighed. He fixed his glasses and gave the two excited females a bored look. "I'll just be outside."

Sakura frowned. "Don't you want to see your room Yu-kun?" her son's real name was Yukio, Yu's her pet name for him.

"Maybe later, I want to see what kind of neighborhood this is."

Sakura's frown deepened. "I won't allow you to explore this place alone. We're just new here, you could get lost."

A smirk could be seen at the young boy's face. "Don't worry mother, my sense of direction is excellent, unlike _some_ people." He said looking pointedly at his sister.

The girl's face turned pink. "Just because I get lost sometimes doesn't mean that you should insult me like that!" she screeched.

"Sometimes? Try everytime."

Kioko glared at her brother. The boy just returned it with a smirk.

Sakura sighed and held Kioko's shoulder so that she wouldn't claw her brother's eyes out. "I don't want to see the two of you fight in our first day here, do I make myself clear?"

Kioko looked up guiltily at her mother. "Sorry, mom"

Yukio just shrugged. "I'm going out now, mother. Don't worry, I won't stray too far."

Sakura just nodded. "Just stay at this block, okay?"

He boy nodded and immediately escaped the house. He knew that when those two go all _female,_ his chance of having a tranquil time was effectively ruined. Unlike many may believe, he knew a lot more about girls than any other boy. He knew about their likes, dislikes…mood swings. He'd seen that a lot with his mother and younger sister.

When he was outside he saw Ringo, their nanny, still helping some men unpack their things from the moving truck. They just moved from Suna where his grandparents were. Her mother was a doctor there, a cardiologist to be exact. She was considered as one of the best there, and she was transferred here in Konoha.

Maybe the change of scenery would do well for her mother. He was not as gullible as his sister, he knew that his mother was unhappy, with the way she would just stare off to space after seeing something and the way she would smile that strained smile of hers, it was obvious that she was miserable.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice some boys watching him. One chose to shout out his thoughts. "Hey look! Is that a boy or a girl?"

Yukio heard him but chose to ignore his comment. He was already so used to being taunted because of his hair. He received worse insults in Suna, but after he taught them a lesson…well, let's just say he became respected. Sure pink wasn't exactly a boys' color but he was proud of it. He inherited it from his mother. And anything inherited from his mother was something to be proud of.

He kept on walking, ignoring the other insults that the boys were throwing at him. From the tone of his voice he could tell that he wanted him to get angry. There were three boys, one was obnoxiously blond, it was the one insulting him, a lazy-looking blond boy, a young boy with long chocolate brown hair in a high ponytail and a rugged-looking boy with fangs, this boy was also occasionally throwing insults at him.

The blond boy approached him, Yukio's body became rigid but it was unnoticed by the boy. "Hey! You're new here, right? My name is Uzumaki Kiyoshi."

The brown-haired boy with fangs came to them and eyed Yukio. "What's with the pink hair? Did you get it dyed or something?"

Yukio glared at him. One glance at the boy and he hated him already. The boy was unaware of the icicles Yukio was throwing at him, but the other two behind him sure did. "My name is Inuzuka Makoto, _pinky_."

Kiyoshi laughed. The two other boys behind didn't seem as amused with their jokes.

The lazy-looking boy nodded at him. "Nara Kuri. Ignore them, they're just bored."

Now that the boy with the ponytail was near him, Yukio noticed that his eyes looked weird, it had no pupils. Makoto noticed this and laughed. "He isn't wearing any contacts if that's what you're wondering."

"It's natural." Kuri supplied.

The boy with the ponytail cleared his throat, he obviously didn't enjoy being the center of a discussion. "My name is Hyuuga Keiji. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yukio was thankful that at least two of them had decent manners. He nodded at the boy. "Haruno Yukio." He only made eye contact with Keiji and Kuri, completely ignoring the two other boys.

"Hey! Why is he only talking to Keiji and Kuri?" Kiyoshi asked Makoto.

"Yeah we were the ones who introduced ourselves to him first!" Makoto yelled.

"Have you considered the fact that the two of you were and still are rude?" Kuri asked.

"Hey! We weren't insulting him! We were just wondering why his hair is like that!" Kiyoshi defended.

"Yeah! We were." Makoto yelled.

Keiji rolled his eyes. "Idiots."

Yukio looked around and noticed that he was no longer in the same street as their house.

Oh god, no! He can't be lost, he just can't be. The slight panic he felt showed in his face and Kiyoshi was quick to notice it. "Hey, is something wrong, Yukio?"

Yukio shook his head. "No"

"Ah, come on, something was definitely wrong, you could tell us." Makoto said nudging his ribs lightly.

"Are you by any chance, lost?" Keiji asked, he had an amused eyebrow raised.

Yukio glared at him. The tiny respect he found for the boy went down the drain.

Keiji smirked. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Kuri sighed; his friend always did look for trouble. And by the looks of their new found _friend_, he wasn't someone you would want to mess with. Better stop the trouble brewing, he hated being the sensible on in the group, that was Keiji's part. "Annoying, what street do you live in?"

Yukio switched his glare to him, Kuri couldn't help but flinch, the glare was so cold and scary. "Cherry street"

Kiyoshi and Makoto howled in laughter. Keiji chuckled and Kuri couldn't stop the smirk that showed in his face.

If possible, Yukio's eyes narrowed more. "Something wrong with what I said?"

"That's like-the-gayest-street-here!" Makoto tried to say even though he was laughing so hard.

"Wow! Your-dad-must really-love-your mother." Kiyoshi said trying his best to suppress his laugh.

No longer did the words leave his mouth, he found his back on the hard asphalt road and a pair of hands on his neck. "Don't you ever…say that again." Yukio hissed.

The three other boys were too shocked to even move. Keiji snapped out of his surprise and tried to pull Yukio from Kiyoshi. When he got him off the boy Kiyoshi gasped and sucked the air greedily. "Why-did-y-you-"

Kuri stroked his back to help him breath properly. Makoto's face was red with anger. "What was that for?!"

Yukio just glared, his glare wasn't directed at any of them, he had an angry dazed look on his face. "Don't you dare…"

When Kiyoshi regained his breath he jumped towards Yukio, he gripped the front of Yukio's shirt. "What was that for? We were just trying to be nice!"

They heard a sickening crack and Kiyoshi was clutching his wrist closed to his chest and howling in pain.

Yukio broke his wrist.

Keiji was still holding him tightly on the shoulders. A fist made contact with Yukio's face. "Why you little-" Kuri covered the perpetrator's mouth before anything foul came out.

Yukio fell flat on the ground. When he looked up, he saw that it was Makoto who punched him. His dislike for the boy grew. He picked himself from the ground and picked up his now broken glasses from the road, he placed it back on his face even though there was already a crack on the left glass. They were lucky that there were no people on the street or else they would have all been in trouble with the noise they were causing. His left cheek was slightly swollen and some blood trickled from his mouth.

Keiji glared at him. "That was uncalled for. Let's just leave him."

Kuri looked at him hesitantly. "Are you sure? He's hurt."

"So is Kiyoshi!" Makoto yelled. He helped Kiyoshi and went to Keiji. The three started to leave. Keiji glanced back at Kuri. "Coming?"

Kuri nodded and looked at Yukio, he wasn't looking any of them in the eye. "You should have your face fixed." With that he turned back to his friends and left him there on the streets, alone.

The sky became dark and thunder echoed. Yukio was at a daze to even notice this. How dare he? His father…he has no father. He had none. His heart ached. Was he the only one without a father?

His mother never told him anything about his father. He asked his grandparents but they would just shake their heads. Based from their responses to his questions he could easily interpret that they didn't know who his father was.

This wasn't the first time he got into a fight because of the mention of that man. Back in Suna, before he beat up the people who always made fun of him, he was always called a bastard, it was probably true but with that insult some older kids called his mother a whore. That was when it started; just the mention of his father activates uncontrollable rage within him. He may be young but he wasn't an idiot, he was aware of their situation. He and Kioko didn't have a father, their mother wasn't married, people would assume that she just had a one-night stand with someone or something similar to that. **(A/N: Yes, he knows about those kinds of things, he may only be five years old but he knows these kinds of things)**

But no matter how angry he might be, he couldn't just go around hurting anyone who accidentally mentions his father. He needed to control himself, that was what he was famous in Suna for. The cold and unemotional devil as many people would call him.

He failed and let his emotions take over him again.

"Dammit!" the last time he got into a fight was months ago, after his last fight he tried his best to control himself. But when his father was brought up nothing seemed to work. He really detested the man who impregnated his mother.

He touched his cheek and cringed at the pain that shot through his face. Kuri was right, he needed to get it fixed.

Walking slowly, he started looking for Chery street. It wasn't easy since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going when he walked out of their house, but he found himself recognizing some houses from when they arrived in their car. He did his best to follow the line of cherry trees. From what he observed earlier in their car, the cherry trees lead to cherry street.

Droplets of rain started falling from the sky. It wasn't long until the rain was pouring heavily. He did his best so that he wouldn't slip on the road and tried to keep the visibility of his glasses. It was hard considering that his glasses were fogging up, fast.

Something up ahead moved. He squinted his eyes to see more clearly. It was…red. An umbrella. His mother's umbrella. For once he was thankful that his mother came after he had a fight. He couldn't keep on going with this kind of rain. He'll just have to deal with her lecturing for an hour or so.

No big deal.

"Yu-kun! What happened to you?!" Sakura came running towards her son.

Sakura gasped when she saw her son's swollen cheek.

"Mother, I was-"

"You can answer my question later. We need to get you home now." Sakura said. She took Yukio's hand and led him towards their house which was only a few houses up front.

When they got back in the house, Kioko came running towards them with Ringo close behind. "Mommy, what happened to big brother?!" she asked in a panicked voice when she saw her brother's bleeding mouth.

"Later, dear." she noticed Yukio's eyes not being able to focus and decided to proceed towards the young boy's room. "Ringo, get me some change of clothes for Yukio! Bring an ice pack and a first-aid kit while you're at it!"

The children's nanny hurried and took what her boss's ordered. Kioko stayed beside her mother.

Ringo came back with the things that Sakura asked her to bring. She laid it on the table beside the bed and helped Sakura in changing the boy's wet clothes. Sakura removed Yukio's glasses and wiped the boy's face clean. Once done, she cleaned the cut on the boy's lip and put a gauze on the bruise on his cheek.

Sakura let the boy rest after cleaning him up.

"Mother, I'm sorry I-"

Sakura placed a finger on his lips "Shhh…rest first, you could explain later."

The boy nodded and rested his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and Sakura watched as his breathing became even. She motioned for her daughter and Ringo to leave the room quietly. The two followed her orders hesitantly.

When the two were out of the room Sakura sat down on a chair beside his bed and caressed her son's uninjured cheek. He shifted slightly and seized her hand with his small ones. She smiled sadly. Another habit he picked from Itachi, when they were asleep and they sensed that she was near they would took hold of her hand like they were afraid to let go.

With her other hand she touched the wound on the side of his lip lightly. She cringed. He got into a fight again. She thought he was over that kind of phase already. He was so young and small; she didn't expect him to get into these kinds of trouble for at least eight more years.

Why did he get into another fight? He didn't know anyone here. did they make fun of him? Was his father mentioned again? So many questions entered her mind and she wanted them all to be answered.

She didn't notice how her eyes were drooping. The shock of seeing her son with an injury from a fight exhausted her and she let sleep overtake her.

* * *

When Sakura woke up she felt someone watching her. She looked up and saw her son looking at her, he was already sitting up. His hand was still clutching hers. How long has she been asleep.

"Are you feeling better, Yu-kun?"

He nodded.

"That's good." Sakura yawned and stretched her one arm because her son was still holding the other.

"Mom, I'd like to explain…"

Sakura's eyes softened. "Yu-kun, if you don't want to talk it's okay. You don't have to force yourself-"

"I broke a boy's wrist!" he shouted.

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure? Why?"

He looked down on his lap. "He said that…"

"Go on"

"He said that…my dad loves my mother." He said quietly.

Sakura was shocked. So it was because of his father after all. Guilt was consuming her, it was her fault that her son had to suffer like this. Her son hated his father, he may not know the man but he hated him, and it was all her fault. He was lonely…and there was nothing she could do to stop him from feeling like that. She did the only thing she could at that moment, she hugged him.

She felt the front of her shirt become slightly damp. She smiled. He didn't like showing weakness. Even when he cries, he doesn't make a sound. When will he learn that he didn't need to act strong in front of her?

As Sakura stroked his back lightly they let the silence engulf them.

"Mom-are you angry with me?" he sniffled. It was really rare for him to cry like this that Sakura's heart broke just by watching him.

"No" she answered automatically. "But when you see the boy that you hurt again, you are going to apologize, okay?"

"Okay."

The silence stretched again. Yukio pulled back from his mother and regained his composure. "Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." She answered; she was caressing his cheek again.

"Whose my father?"

The hand stroking his cheek became still. "…I don't know if I could tell you that just yet, Yu-kun." Sakura said softly.

He nodded. "I understand…but did you love him?"

His questions were so blunt and straight to the point that Sakura was shocked. This was the first time that he asked her questions concerning their father.

His mother was so quiet that Yukio thought she wasn't going to answer.

"Yes"

It took a few moments for what she said to register in his brain. "Then why isn't he here? Is he dead?"

She continued stroking his cheek. "He's very much alive, dear. The reason why he isn't here is because…we separated."

"You weren't married to him when you had me and Kioko-chan?"

Sakura shook her head. It was best to just be honest with him. He may be young but he was quick to understand. And…she owed him these answers for a long time now.

"I see…does he know about us?"

"…no…I didn't have the chance to tell him. I found out that I was pregnant when we just separated."

"He doesn't know?" he asked shocked.

She shook her head. "No. Anymore questions?"

"No"

"Okay then, I'll just get you some food. You could just eat here, I'll eat with you."

Sakura left her son's room and left him to contemplate on his new found information.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was cute that it was the son who had the pink hair. So what do you guys think?**

**I think you guys already know who the fathers of the four children were. I know that it was a little too violent for five-year olds but it's absolutely possible people. My younger brother started joining in on fights when he was only **_**four**_** years old.**

**Yukio – gets what he wants (Fitting, ne? especially since he's Itachi's son)**

**Kioko – meets the world with happiness **

**Kiyoshi – Quiet child (Yeah right)**

**Keiji – lead cautiously **

**Makoto – sincere; honest**

**Kuri – chestnut**

**Ringo - apple**

**Review so that I know your thoughts on this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you ask me, I'm updating this story too fast. It's only been what…three days since I last updated? Anyway, I got this little bunny in my head that won't stop pestering me when I was trying to do my project. Needless to say, I didn't do my project and just typed this chapter. Man, I am so going to get it tomorrow. Hopefull I could rush it tomorrow. I'm too sleepy to finish it now. –yawn-**

**Two reviewers mentioned that the fight in the last chapter was a bit confusing because of the many names mentioned. Well, let me list down the names her so that you guys don't get confused in the next chapters.**

**Uzumaki Kiyoshi – you guys could guess who the father is. He's the one that had his wrist broken by Yukio.**

**Inuzuka Makoto – just guess who the father is. He's the one who punched Yukio.**

**Hyuuga Keiji – again, guess who the father is. He's the one who stopped Yukio from choking Kiyoshi to death.**

**Nara Kuri – for the last time, guess who the father is. He's the one who's a bit in the neutral in the fight.**

**The mothers' of these children would be revealed in the next chapter. Though it isn't much of a surprise, you guys could just guess.**

**This chapter was fun for me to write. So I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for those who updated in the last chapter! You guys give the bunnies in my head a boost. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's already been a week since the incident with Yukio and the four boys yet Sakura noticed that her little boy was still far from forgetting that day. She guessed that it probably wasn't because of the fight, but because it was the day that she had at least told him a few things concerning their father, something she hasn't done before.

There would be times when he would just become silent and lock himself in his room, brooding. He was quite moody even if he didn't notice it. It was something that Sakura didn't expect from him in that age, maybe when he was in his teens she could accept that, she went there herself, but he was only _five_ for Christ's sake! He wasn't supposed to get into such fights either. He really didn't act his age, even his form of delinquency wasn't that of a child.

It would sure cause some trouble when he gets into school. Speaking of which, school will start in a week and she still hasn't bought them any school things and their uniforms tailored. Great, just one week to prepare and they still haven't even finished fixing the things inside the house. Boxes could still be seen littering some rooms. She's been very distracted as like her son ever since their little chat. She's been worried of how he might react, when she told him a little about his father, she thought he would hate her, especially since she told him that their father didn't even know they existed.

His son however had a mature mind. His brooding was proof that he was thinking things very thoroughly and when he thinks he could talk to her about that particular topic, well, she'd be ready. It was about time that she told him anyways, he was the one more affected by the fact that they didn't have a father figure. Kioko was still okay with not knowing who their father was, though she would make innocents comments from time to time, she still didn't understand their situation quite like her brother did. Though, Sakura knew that when the time comes, she would have to come clean to her as well. But first she needed to explain to his brother, it would still be some time before her daughter made any real inquiries regarding their father. She was still much too innocent.

Sakura's thinking was interrupted when her son approached her.

"Mother?"

Sakura looked up and smiled. "What is it dear?"

"What school are we going to attend here?" he asked politely.

"I enrolled you two in Konoha private school."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Isn't that the school that teaches from elementary to college?"

Sakura grinned, trust her son to know these kinds of things, it saves time to explain. "Yes, dear. It's the best school here."

A frown marred his cute and flawless face. "If that's the case then shouldn't we have our uniform made already? It's only a week till classes start."

There were times when Sakura felt like a total idiot. Some of those times were when she was talking with her son a.k.a genius boy. This was one of those times that she felt like she was the one being lectured, the worst part was that he was her son. Her _five_ year-old son. She sometimes wondered if Mikoto had the same problems with Itachi. Surprisingly, the thought of Itachi didn't dampen her mood. As a matter of fact it just made her…happy? That was new.

"Well, mother?"

Sakura smiled uncomfortably, her son's gaze was so intense that it didn't seem to go with the cute little face he was gifted with. "Tell you what…why don't we go today and have your uniforms made and your things bought?" she tried to steer from embarrassment.

Yukio sighed. His mother could be quite childish at times. "I'll go tell the little mouse."

There it was. His pet name for his little sister. He only used it when it was only the three of them. It came as somewhat of a surprise when he started giving nicknames to his sister. Sakura thought that it was cute, but unknown to her, he just did it to annoy his sister, and he gets such a sadistic pleasure by seeing her face turn red and her eyes glaring at him.

Yukio turned around and left her mother alone in her room once again. Sakura went to her closet and took out a red blouse and a pair of black slacks.

This would be a long day.

* * *

"Itachi-kun!"

Itachi looked up from the business section of the newspaper and saw his grinning mother.

"What is it, mother?"

"Would you be a dear and accompany your wonderful mother to the mall?"

He looked back down to newspaper. "I'm afraid I can't. I'd be going to the office in one hour. Why don't you ask Sasuke?"

"But-"

"Itachi's right, dear. He's busy today; Sasuke isn't doing anything for the day, why don't you ask him?" Fugaku asked. His attention was buried in his laptop; he didn't even spare his wife a glance.

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "You two are still doing work? What's the use of me taking up the time to convince these two in staying for a week here in the main house? We rarely spend time with each other anymore…" she was using the guilt card and she wasn't feeling bad at all. If she had to do this just to spend time with her family, then so be it. Sometimes she gets jealous with that damn company they had. Her husband and sons attention was always poured to it.

Itachi and Fugaku both looked at her.

"We'll have dinner together tonight." They both said at the same time.

Mikoto sighed. "Looks like my only hope is Sasu-chan"

Right on cue, Sasuke entered the room with a sandwich and a mug of root bear in his hand while on his other hand was some magazine about cars. "Morning, mom."

Sasuke made his way into the room and sat down at the chair in front of Itachi, they were inside a salon in their huge manor so there were many chairs.

Mikoto squealed in delight. She jumped on Sasuke and hugged him causing him to suffocate. It was a good thing that he already set his drink on the table between him and Itachi or else they would be having a beer bath. "You're the only one who greeted me good morning, Sasu-chan!"

Itachi and Fugaku ignored the noise she made and continued in what they were doing, completely ignoring them.

"Sasu-chan, you'd accompany me to the mall today, right?"

"Umm…." Sasuke looked at her mother. Bad move. His mother had that puppy dog look that he couldn'tresist. It was a wonder how his father and Itachi could look at her like that for hours and not even flinch. He sighed. "Well-"

Mikoto stepped away from him. "Thanks Sasu-chan! I knew I could count on you!"

"Wait-"

"I'll be upstairs so that I could get ready." She kissed Sasuke on the cheek and left the room so fast Sasuke didn't even have time to blink.

When his mother was already out of the room Itachi cleared his throat.

"What?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"You have the most perfect timing, little brother."

Fugaku faced his sons and smirked. "I agree with Itachi, Sasuke. Your timing saved the day for us once again."

Itachi gave Sasuke a smirk of his own. "Looks like you aren't only useful in business; I'd have to remember that in the future."

"Why you two…this is my first off from the office in months and you two took advantage of that!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi's smirk got wider "Calm down Sasuke. We didn't take advantage of you-"

"You just happened to enter the room in time to save us from your mother." Fugaku finished.

"So I get the privilege of escorting her the whole day in the mall?" Sasuke asked. Terror was now seen in his face. "Why does she have to go there? Can't she just have her clothes tailored and she could have a spa here!"

Itachi shook his head. "It's a female thing little brother. They like to go to malls, that's just how they are."

The door swung open and Mikoto entered wearing a black skirt and a green blouse and green pumps. Even if she was already in her late forties she could still carry these types of clothing. She didn't look like she was that old anyway; she looked like she was in her late thirties at most.

"Sasu-chan! Come on! The mall is going to open soon. We'll take your car!"

Sasuke could only stare in horror.

Itachi gave Sasuke a little shove. "Have fun, little brother, _I'll take care of your work for three days._" The last part was only whispered to his ear.

Sasuke seemed to think about it. He nodded reluctantly and made his way towards his mother. He looked back at his father who was grinning at him and urging him to go on.

'You guys owe me' Sasuke mouthed.

Itachi and Fugaku just grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sakura sat down inside her car and let out a thankful sigh. She looked at the rearview mirror to see Kioko chatting happily to her brother. Yukio just listened attentively. He looked excited as well that Sakura almost laughed. They were just given a tour in the school. From the looks of her children, she could tell that they enjoyed it very much. Though, it was tiring, they've walked around for three hours. The two's stamina would start to waver soon.

She heard a low grumbling sound from the back followed by Yukio's chuckling. Sakura looked around to see Kioko red in the face. "What was that?"

Yukio smirked. "Oh nothing, mother. The monster in the little mouse's stomach is just waiting to be fed." Kioko's face reddened even more.

Sakura looked at her watch and exclaimed in shock. It was already passes lunch. "I think we lost track of time, but don't worry there's this mall near here. We could eat there."

"Thanks mommy." Kioko mumbled.

Sakura started the engine while Yukio chuckled like there was no tomorrow.

They arrived in the mall in fifteen minutes flat; it really was near the school. Kioko was the one to choose where they would eat, she chose a children's restaurant where there was a playground inside.

Sitting down a bright red chair Yukio couldn't help but roll his eyes. Some children were eyeing him interestedly or more specifically they were eyeing his hair. No matter where he went people just had to look at his hair. How annoying.

Sakura sat down in front of the two so that they could sit together. She noticed the annoyed expression in her son's face. When she looked around she saw the cause of his distress. The other children were looking at him like some piece of mutant or something. She sighed. She knew what he was going through, being taunted because of her hair happened when she was also a child, and those memories weren't pretty. Yukio probably got it harder considering that he's a boy.

"Mommy! I want spaghetti!" Kioko said cutely.

Sakura looked at Yukio. "What about you, dear?"

"Hn"

Sakura sighed. He was in another foul mood. "I'll just order for you then." She waved her hand to call one waiter's attention.

* * *

Sasuke grunted and sat down at one of the benches in the mall. He would never get used to this no matter how many times he goes with his mother. It was pure hell, the way his mother's eyes would gleam whenever she saw something that she liked and the way she would squeal when she saw a particularly shiny jewelry…

He eyed the bags hanging from his arms. Inside them were clothes, shoes, perfumes, jewelries and all the other craps girls buy. He was surprised that his arms didn't fall off yet.

His mother was in the store in front of him. He wouldn't be caught dead there. There were some limits to what he could endure. There was no fucking way in hell he would enter a lingerie store.

The females that pass him eyed him like some piece of candy. They thought he didn't notice that some of them going back and forth in front of him just to have a glimpse of him. How idiotic.

He was starting to regret ever agreeing to go with his mother in the first place, but he knew that guilt would eat him up for days if he denied his mother her simple pleasures. They _have_ been neglecting her after all. And on the bright side, Itachi would do his work for three days.

He looked around at the stores and noticed that a few small restaurants were also in this floor. There was this restaurant that served kimchi, he cringed in disgust. That food was horrible, if you could even call it food. There were other restaurants but what caught his attention was one children's restaurant. It had bright colors and a giraffe and an elephant was at the front of the door to attract children's attention.

That brought back memories. When he was still a child, his parents, Itachi and him always went to places that had elephants and giraffes. He didn't know why they did, it just happened.

He stood up and went to the direction of the restaurant. His mother would take her time buying in that store, he could walk around.

When he neared the store he saw something that nearly stole the breath from his lungs. There was someone with long _pink _locks sitting on one of the tables. She had her back to him so he didn't get to see the person's face, but by the way she was moving she seemed to be talking to someone. He only knew one person with pink hair like that.

_Sakura_

Her brother's ex-fiancé and his friend. He hasn't seen her in years. Could this be her? But…this person has long hair. The Sakura he knew hated having her hair pass her shoulders. She said it was annoying and hell would freeze over before she had it long again.

He shook his head. This couldn't be her. It was probably just someone who thought it was fun to dye their hair that color, he was just giving himself false hope. He was about to turn around when the girl raised her hand to call a waiter. The waiter approached their table and she told him some things.

Sasuke froze

He may have only saw a side view glance of her face but he was sure.

"Sakura" he said breathily. His voice came out unbelievingly, just like how he felt at the moment.

It was her. There was no mistake about it, she may have looked more mature than before, but it was her.

He entered the restaurant upon impulse. He didn't know why he would approach her like this. They hadn't had contact for nearly six years and suddenly he just sees her in an unlikely place purely by chance.

He heard her laugh. It was the same angelic voice she had before. No. it was different, it was softer now…more mature.

With a shaky breath he tried to grasp his control. "Sakura"

She saw him stiffen. She recognized his voice.

Slowly, she turned around.

For Sasuke, it was as if everything stopped. This was her. His friend, one of the very few. He walked towards her slowly. Her face mirrored his, pure shock. She defiantly didn't expect to see him here. Neither did he, but now that he did see her, he would like to talk to her.

Sakura stood up.

Sasuke sisn't see anything but her, he didn't even notice the two children in front of him. All he saw was Sakura. The one responsible for breaking his brother's heart. He didn't blame her, it was probably his brother's fault anyway, Sakura would never have hurt him. He didn't know the story behind the reason why they didn't' get married and he was determined to know the reason. But now know, he had a lot to catch up with her.

Sasuke couldn't help himself, he hugged her tightly. There, in public. They were getting stares from other customers. She didn't stop him. She was still in a state of shock. When she did regain her senses she tried to pull away from him. He let her go but he still held her hand.

"Sakura"

"Sasuke" she whimpered.

"Mommy! Who is this man?!" Kioko yelled.

Sakura turned to her children. She had momentarily forgotten about them. When she heard Sasuke's voice she was so shocked that her mind became blank. She couldn't believe that she would meet with one of her old friends so quickly. She's only arrived in Konoha for a week.

"Umm…" sakura didn't know what to tell them. Could she introduce him as a friend? Did he still think of her as a friend?

Sasuke just took notice of the two children in front of him. One was a cute little girl with black hair and emerald eyes just like Sakura. She had a confused look in her cute little face. The other was a boy with pink hair and onyx orbs, he was glaring at him. Why would he do that?

It took a moment for what the little girl asked to register in his mind.

The little girl called Sakura…_mother _

Sakura has children?!

When?!

How?!

With who?!

So many questions filled his mind. He noticed that Sakura was looking at him pleadingly. He blinked in confusion.

"Mother, who is this man?" Yukio asked calmly but his eyes betrayed all the anger he felt.

"Oh, I'm an old friend of your…mother. I was jut surprised to see her here." it felt weird having to refer to Sakura as a mother.

"Yes. He's my friend. This is Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun these are my children, Yukio-kun and Kioko-chan." Sakura said awkwardly.

Sasuke nodded. He still couldn't believe that Sakura had two children. Was he being punk'd or something?

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to join us?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see-"

"Sasu-chan! There you are! I've been looking all over for you, I told you to wait-" Mikoto stopped and her eyes almost fell from its sockets.

"Sasu-chan i-is t-that-"

"Yes, mother. It's Sakura."

Mikoto thought she was going to faint.

* * *

**A/N: I'm way too sleepy…anyway, what did you guys think? The Uchiha family may be a bit OOC but I like it better this way.**

**Was the cliffhanger good? Did it make you want to review? If I receive at least ten reviews, the next chapter will be out tomorrow…if not, well, I'll just think about when to release the next chapter.**

**I'm going through an eyeshield 21 phase. Honestly, I stayed up till three in the morning just so that I could finish until the 50****th**** episode. My favorite part is the death march! So cool! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo!!!! This chapter wasn't released yesterday because the reviews yesterday only reached 9, I said that if the reviews reached 10 then I would update the next hay. Luckily, some nice people reviewed today so as you can see, I'm updating.**

**This chapter shows who the guys married. Enjoy!**

**I've noticed that I haven't put any disclaimers in the past chapter so here it goes:**

**I do not own Naruto and never ever will (T.T)**

**Warning: This chapter lacks excitement, at least I think so.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ow! Be careful!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"Sorry Kiyoshi!" Makoto yelled back.

Naruto watched as his son and Kiba's son tried to play catch in their backyard. It was proving difficult since Kiyoshi's wrist was still in a cast. Makoto would try to avoid hitting Kiyoshi's left hand where his broken wrist was, but he was nervous, so instead of avoiding his wrist he reflexively aimed at it.

When his son came home with his wrist broken, he was furious. How dare someone hurt his son? He still remembered how he reacted when he saw it; his wife thought that he would commit murder.

_Flashback_

_Naruto watched the rain from the living room.Iit was really dark outside and thunder would boom every now and then. Kiba and Shikamaru were watching T.V beside him while Nehi had his own chair and was reading a book. Their wives were at the kitchen preparing lunch. He stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen where his wife was._

_He saw her there, her long blue hair was loose on her back and it bounced lightly with every movement she made. They may have maids in the house but he still preferred his wife's cooking. _

_The woman turned around and Naruto was now faced with his wife. Her pupil less eyes gazed at him happily. "Lunch will be ready soon."_

_Naruto smiled. "Thanks Hinata-chan." he looked around the kitchen and frowned. When Hinata was cooking his son would always be here to watch. "Where's Kiyoshi?"_

_Hinata turned back to the stove and stirred the soup. "He went out with the other boys. They should be back soon. Go back to the living room and entertain our guests." _

"_Where are the other girls?"_

"_Oh, Tenten would be back in a minute, I just asked her to get some things from the basement, Ino's with the little girls and Hanabi-chan is outside calling the boys." Hinata looked back at her husband. "Why?"_

"_Nothing, I was just-"_

_A shriek came from the hall. Naruto scurried up and went to the source of the sound. When he arrived there, he noticed that they were all there. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and their wives, except for Ino who was still upstairs with the girls. _

_There, he saw his son, wet and crying. Makoto, Kuri and Keiji were close to him with grim looks. Hanabi who was beside Kiyoshi was trying to calm him. Hinata hurried to the side of her son and hugged him tightly._

"_What happened?!" Naruto roared._

_Everyone winced at his tone. Naruto rarely got this angry._

_Nobody answered him so Naruto neared the boys and kneeled in front of his son. "What's wrong?" _

_When Kiyoshi heard his father, his crying immediately ceased but the pain was still in his face. Seeing this, Naruto's face darkened. "Come on, we're going to the hospital, Shikamaru, tell Hiroshi to get the car ready."_

_Shikamaru nodded and headed for the garage where the Uzumaki's driver was._

_Naruto switched his attention back to his son. "Where does it hurt?"_

"_M-My w-wrist-Ahhh!" Kiyoshi couldn't finish what he was saying since a sharp pain shot through his wrist. _

_Hinata immediately took the boys hand gently and tried to see what was wrong. The wrist was swollen and was bent in an odd angle._

"_I'll go get some ice." Hanabi said. She left in an instant._

_When Hanabi got back she gave the ice pack to Hinata. Hinat took it and thanked her quietly. When Hinata placed the Ice pack on the swollen wrist Kiyoshi yelled in pain. Tears started to flow from his eyes even though he was doing his best to stop them._

_Shikamaru came back and told them that the car was ready. Naruto carried his son carefully and headed for the garage. Hinata stood up and followed him. Tenten and Hanabi held the three boys in the living room while Neji and Kiba followed Naruto. Shikamaru went upstairs and told Ino what happened._

_In the living room, the three boys were awfully quiet. _

"_I'll go get some clothes." Hanabi said. _

_Tenten watched the three boys who didn't meet her inquiring eyes. "We'll talk when they all get back." The three stiffened at what she said._

_Hanabi got back with Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru and gave the boys a new set of dry clothes._

_The guys sat down the couch and watched the boys. Kiba frowned when he saw his son avoiding his gaze, this rarely happened, and when it did it meant that he were guilty about something. _

"_Let's just wait for Naruto. When they get back, you three will explain what happened." Neji said calmly, his gaze still on the three boys. The boys merely nodded and left the room with Tenten and Hanabi to change._

"_What do you think happened?" Kiba asked._

"_They most probably were attacked by someone older. That kind of damage can't be caused by someone young and if it was an accident they would have told us already." Neji answered._

_Shikamaru shifted his gaze to Neji. "They wouldn't tell us if they were at fault."_

"_Stop doubting your son Shikamaru! He isn't the kind to pick fights!" _

_They looked at the source of the angered shriek and found Ino at the door. Her face was red with fury and it was directed at Shikamaru. "How's Kuri?" she demanded._

"_I told you, he's fine, he's just changing." Shikamaru said._

_Ino plopped down at the space beside Shikamaru and leaned her head on his shoulder. _

"_Where are the girls?" Kiba asked._

"_Dining room, the maids are feeding them." Kiba nodded and they all waited for everyone to come back. _

_Tenten and Hanabi came back with the three boys and they seated themselves on another couch. They waited for about 20 minutes before Naruto entered the room. His face lost some of its anger and was replaced by weariness._

"_How's Kiyoshi?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Broken wrist."_

_Naruto sat down on one of the chairs and buried his face on his hand. "God…I was so worried when I saw him."_

_Nobody said a word. It was best if Hinata was the one to comfort him. As if on cue, Hinata entered the room and sat down beside his husband._

_Now that they were all there Neji turned to the two boys. "Now, tell us what happened."_

_Naruto looked up and watched the three boys, each one of them avoided his gaze. Naruto sighed. "It's okay, you guys could tell us, no one would be angry."_

"_Kuri…come on dear, you could tell mommy." Ino said, she patted the empty space beside her so that her son would sit there._

_Kuri stood up and sat beside his mother. "Now, tell us what happened." Ino said soothingly._

"_Uhm…you see-"_

"_Didn't Kiyoshi say anything?" Makoto interrupted. Kiba looked at his son suspiciously, again, his son avoided his gaze._

"_He didn't say anything when we asked him." Hinta said._

"_Makoto…"Kiba warned._

_Makoto gulped and inched nearer to his mother. Hanabi put her arms around her shoulders. "Just tell us dear."_

"_Well…" Makoto looked at Keiji pleadingly, silently asking him to help him out of the situation he was in._

_Neji looked at his son waiting for the answer since the other two obviously weren't going to talk. From the looks of the three, it was only Keiji who kept his cool._

"_We met a boy, we talked to him. I don't know why, but he attacked Kiyoshi when we were laughing."_

_Tenten narrowed his eyes. "You boys made fun of him?" _

_The three boys now found their laps very interesting._

_Hinata sighed. "Well, I guess that explains a few things."_

"_What did you say to the boy?" Hanabi asked her son._

_Makoto stayed silent._

"_He insulted the boy's hair." Kuri said simply._

"_And he said that the street the boy lived in is the gayest street here." Keji added._

_The adults stare all focused on Makoto now. He seemed to shrink from their gazes. "But he didn't seem angry by my comments. He only attacked when Kiyoshi told him that his father must have loved his mother very much."_

_They all exchanged confused glances._

_Makoto glared at Keiji and Kuri. They sold him. The bastards. Keiji just mouthed. "Self-preservation" Kuri wisely nodded in agreement._

"_Did the boy live in Cherry street?" Kiba asked innocently. Hanabi almost slapped her husband._

"_You're the one he gets that kind of comments from!"_

_End of Flashback_

To be honest, he was still angry at the boy that hurt his son, but children will be children, and it would only cause trouble if he went looking for a fight with a kid. Ever since the incident they all pretended not to remember, but he did wonder howa child could hurt his child so much. That boy must be an expert in fighting. From what the boys told him, that boy didn't have any weapons, so he broke Kiyoshi's wrist with his bare hands.

They boys didn't tell them what they boy's name was. They said that they didn't ask but they knew they were lying, but they wouldn't press them for answers they wouldn't want to give. As long as his son was okay…

He still remembered his son crying. It was one of the most painful images that he's ever seen. The thing that hurt him most was that his son stopped crying when he heard him. Kiyoshi probably thought that he would have to act strong in front of his father. He couldn't blame him.

A little girl with purple hair sat down beside him.

"D-Daddy!" the little girl squealed.

Naruto turned to her. "Oh, there you are. How's my little angel?"

"Mommy called you."

"Okay" Naruto stood up and raised the little girl up his shoulders. The little girl screamed in fear from the height. Her tiny little fingers tangled in his hair in desperation to have something to grip on.

Hinata suddenly appeared from the door, she smiled when she saw her husband and daughter bonding. "Naruto, put Hana down, she looks like a sheet of paper."

Naruto looked at her daughter's face and it indeed looked pale. He gently put the girl back on solid ground. Hana ran towards her mother and hugged her leg tightly.

"Aw, come on Hana-chan, daddy's shoulder isn't that high, is it?" Hinata said trying to calm her.

"Maybe I should buy her a ladder for her fifth birthday." Naruto suggested thoughtfully. "Or maybe a helicopter ride or maybe…"

"Sadist" Hinata murmured.

* * *

"S-Sakura…"

Mikoto couldn't say anything else. There, in front of her was the woman that his son was supposed to marry yearsago. She didn't know how to react. When she suggested on going shopping she had definitely not been expecting this.

"Mother, sit down. You're attracting too much attention." Yukio said.

Mikoto looked at the child and gasped. She felt her knees go weak. Sasuke was by her side in an instant. Sasuke helped her mother sit down at the empty chair beside Sakura.

They all sat down in awkward silence. Even the children noticed something wrong with how the three adults were behaving.

"It's nice to see you again Mikoto-san." Sakura said quietly.

"Ah…y-yes. It's nice to see you to Sakura." Mikoto answered weakly.

Sasuke cleared his throat. The two ladies and the two kids looked at him. He gestured the two children to Sakura.

"Mikoto-san…these are my children, Yukio and Kioko." Sakura said self-consciously.

Mikoto seemed shocked by what she said. She stared at the two children with her mouth agape.

"It's rude to stare, mother." Sasuke said.

Mikoto immediately closed her mouth and regained her bearing. Another uncomfortable silence swept by them. This time it was harder to think of something to talk about. They haven't seen Sakura for nearly six years; it was hard to think of a topic for a conversation.

"Mommy! Our orders are here." Kioko said happily.

The waiter put down their orders and asked if Sasuke and Mikoto would like to order as well. They just shook their heads to shoo the waiter away.

"So…when did you get back Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Just about a week ago."

"Are your children going to school?" Mikoto asked.

"Their going to start next week, I enrolled them in Konoha private school."

"Tha's nice, what-"

"Mommy, who's the old lady?" Kioko asked innocently.

Mikoto's face reddened

Sasuke laughed heartily while Sakura looked embarrassed at what her daughter said.

"I like your daughter, Sakura. Her innocent bluntness is nearly as harsh as yours." Sasuke said. Mikoto slapped his arm to stop him from laughing.

_Flashback_

_The Uchiha entered the living room where Itachi and a girl with shoulder-length pink hair were holding hands on a couch. When Itachi saw who entered he stood up straight away, Sakura followed hi example, they both bowed at the new arrivals._

_Sakura frowned; Itachi said that his parents were out of the country, who could they be? She could guess that the youngest was Itachi's younger brother, she heard a lot about him._

"_Who is this?" Fugaku asked. _

"_This is Haruno Sakura. She's my girlfriend." Itachi said calmly._

_Fugaku frowned at the girl while Mikoto grinned happily. "I'm happy to see that you're dating now Itachi-kun, you're happy too, right Sasu-chan?"_

_Sasuke just ignored his mother's question studied the girl. She didn't look like his brother's type at all. If he remembered correctly, the girls that his brother always checked out were all beauties with dark and long hair. He preferred sharp blue eyes as well. This girl was a contradiction to his brother's interests. They'd probably last for only a week or so he guessed._

"_Sasu-chan! I asked you a question!" Mikoto said._

_Sasuke looked at his mother. "Huh?"_

_Sakura watched the beautiful lady in front of her; she was almost envious of her long dark hair. She remembered hearing from Ino that the Uchiha ladies all looked younger than they actually were, Ino said that they could cheat two decades of their age, was that even possible? The female in front of her looked to be about in her late thirties, if she looked to be about in her thirties then she would have to be in her early or late fifties. Though she couldn't say, looks can be deceiving. _

_She switched her attention to the man beside him. maybe she could guess what they're ages were through the man. He was wrinkled and he had some strands of white hair, in short, he was old. _

_Late fifties it is_

"_Itachi, are these your grandparents?" Sakura asked naively. _

_Fugaku seemed to choke on his spit and Mikoto was too stunned to even utter a word._

_Itachi smirked. What a long-lasting impression his girlfriend gave his parents. He was sure now that his father would never forget this girl._

_Sasuke studied the girl for any lie. He knew that girls liked to play innocent to get the attention of the parents. He was about to insult her with her lame excuse to get their parent's interest, but she beat her to it. _

"_Did I say something wrong?"_

_Sasuke stared at the girl. Was she for real? Then the girl blinked. Sasuke saw it clearly. The one word that best describes the girl's eyes._

_Innocence_

_Hell, his brother was one lucky guy to be able to snag such a fine girl._

_Sakura tugged at Itachi's arm. "Itachi, I think your grandparents need to sit down."_

_Sasuke laughed so hard that his stomach ached. Maybe this girl was a child in a woman's body._

_Fugaku faked a cough. "Young lady, we aren't his grandparents. We're his parents."_

_They watched as realization dawned on her face. A few seconds later her face was as red as a very ripe tomato. She buried her face on Itachi's arm._

_Sasuke only heard a few muffled words. "Kill…Ino…stupid…didn't warn…idiot..." That was the first time that Sasuke saw his brother smile at a person that wasn't their relative._

_End of flashback_

Sakura coughed uncomfortably. Her ears were now red and her eyes had a glint of sadness in it. She clearly didn't like being reminded of her first meeting with his parents.

Sakura smiled sadly at her daughter. "She isn't that old, dear. Her name is Uchiha Mikoto."

Yukio's attention was now focused on Sasuke. Sasuke noticed this and smiled at the boy. "What is it?"

Sakura drank the water in front of her since her mouth had gone dry.

"So you're Itachi's younger brother." Yukio commented offhandedly.

Sakura choked on her drink.

Mikoto beamed at the child. "You know my other son?" she asked excitedly.

Yukio nodded. "He's one of the best business tycoons in the country."

Sasuke raised a brow. "You're interested in business?"

Sakura frowned. "Sasuke, I don't think you should-"

Yukio nodded.

"Interesting. You do know that I'm also in business then?"

"Yeah-"

"Boys, we will not be talking about business here. We are in a mall. Sasuke, you will not taint that young boy's mind with business, it would just hurt his mother's heart when he starts ignoring her, just like you have done." Mikoto said dramatically.

"Mom, don't be so dramatic, we're just talking."

They heard a burp and they all looked simultaneously at the source. Kioko was looking contented and sleepy. "Thanks for the meal, mommy." She said sleepily.

"Are we going home, mother?" Yukio asked.

Sakura looked at Mikoto and Sasuke. "Well, we're leaving, it's about time for their afternoon nap. Maybe we'll just finish talking some other time." She was glad that she had a chance to escape, especially since the conversations were now stirring to Itachi.

Sasuke nodded "Yeah, maybe some other time .I think Mom still isn't done shopping so-"

Mikoto stood up. "Nonsense, Sasuke, I'm done shopping. If you don't mind Sakura, I would like to go with you, I want to know where you live so that I could visit sometimes."

Sakura nodded uncertainly. She carried Kioko but Sasuke stopped her. "I'll carry her, just tell me where your car is."

Sakura held Yukio's hand and led them to their car. Mikoto was following them closely, she was carrying _all_ her shopping bags. She seemed to be deep in thought.

When they got to the car, Sasuke gently laid Kioko in the backseat and Yukio sat down beside his sister's sleeping form.

"Our car is on the other side, we'll just meet in front of the mall."

"Okay"

Sakura got in the car and drove. When she got in front of the mall she saw a dark blue jaguar pulling up from the parking lot. Sasuke waved at her through the window indicating for her to drive. Sakura drove towards the Floral subdivision.

It took them 20 minutes to arrive at their home. She parked the car in the garage and watched from the rearview mirror as Sasuke's jaguar parked in front of their house. She stepped out of the car. Yukio opened the door and stepped out a few seconds later. Sakura carried her daughter and went inside the house, she told Ringo to open the front door since they had visitors.

She went upstairs and laid her daughter in her bed.

"Yu-kun, go to your room, it's time for your nap."

"Okay, mother" he left his sister's room and went to his own.

Sakura heave a sigh of relief. Thank god her son was obedient. She knew that Yukio wanted to talk to Sasuke but at least he obeyed her.

She went downstairs and headed for the living room. she stopped just outside the door and heard Sasuke and Mikoto talking. God, it was such bad luck to meet them so soon. She was glad to see them but with seeing them again she could see Itachi again, she wasn't ready for that yet.

She wasn't sure if they noticed the children's resemblance with their father, especially Yukio, but hopefully his hair could hide that.

Taking in a deep breath she summoned a smile on her face and went in. "I hope you guys haven't been waiting long."

Sasuke and Mikoto instantaneously stopped their conversation.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, he was frowning at her. Oh god, what's his problem all of a sudden?

"Sakura?" Mikoto started.

"Yes?"

Mikoto smiled sweetly at her. "Who's the children's father?"

Sakura's smile faltered for a moment.

* * *

**A/N: I feel so evil by stopping it there, but it can't be helped. If you want the next chapter out soon, you guys better leave your reviews.**

**This chapter lacked drama but I'm thinking of putting some in the next chapter. If I could put what I'm thinking in the next chapter then some of you may be annoyed with Itachi, not that he would be OOC but he will do something.**

**The next chapter's reviews should exceed 12, if it's less, I won't update quickly.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm very very very happy with all of you reviewers out there! **

**Cookies321: Hah! Who said you guys can't beat 12? I just checked the reviews and the last chapter received 20 reviews! I'm so proud of you guys:P**

**M-Mello: Don't jump off a cliff! That would mean fewer reviews for me…**

**Kinomi-chan: Hope you could read this….**

**As for the others who reviewed…thank you all of you, I'm grinning like a madwoman in front of the computer now and my grandma told me that I looked creepy.**

**This chapter was supposed to be out yesterday but our class had our Christmas party yesterday so…I chose the party (:P ) and earlier today I went to a debate because my teacher said that I have to get ready because I'll be part of the team next year…sheesh…talk about getting ready before the war is even announced. Anyway, aside from waking up early and not eating my breakfast, I had fun, it wasn't boring, though I did get frustrated with some people…**

**Enjoy this chapter because in this I revealed who the person Itachi was jealous about in the prologue.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sakura just stared at Mikoto's smiling face. She didn't know what to say. Was it possible that Mikoto figured out who the children's father is?

"So, Sakura, who's the father?" It was Sasuke that asked the question now.

Sakura looked from Sasuke then to Mikoto. Her instincts were telling her not to answer. But by doing that she would make it obvious that she was hiding something. She chose the easiest way out.

"An old friend."

Sasuke raised a brow disbelievingly while Mikoto just looked at her with a smile plastered on her face.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you two so interested in the children's father?" Sakura asked, her kind tone was replaced with one that could almost be considered as anger.

Mikoto's face turned serious, the mischievousness in her eyes disappeared in an instant. "Because it concerns me if I have _grandchildren_." The last word was foreboding.

Sakura flinched. She didn't expect Mikoto to use that tone on her, and she was so straightforward that Sakura almost lost her composure. She didn't expect Mikoto to get straight to the point. Looks like she underestimated Itachi's mother.

"Based from your thunderstruck look I can safely assume that the father really is big brother." Sasuke said. His eyes were narrowed.

"N-No-"

"We aren't idiots, Sakura."

Sakura frowned, they were very dominant…that's for certain. It must run in the family. It was no use trying to lie to them. They would just see right through everything she threw at them.

"So what if he is? Are you going to take them away from me?" Sakura's voice was now low and dangerous. Her maternal instincts were kicking in. She didn't know how they would react when she admitted that Yukio and Kioko were indeed Itachi's children.

Mikoto looked at her shocked. "What made you think that we would take them from you?"

"What _would_ you do if I told you that they were without a doubt _his _children?" Sakura dared.

"We can't say that taking them from you is out of our options, but that's only possible if you're not taking good care of them, which from what we saw earlier is not possible." Sasuke said.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. He may have said that she was taking a good job by raising _her _children but he definitely had no power whatsoever to even suggest that her children should be taken out of her care.

"We are not taking them from Sakura!" Mikoto's voice had a sense of finality that Sasuke didn't dare question. She looked at Sakura again. "Sit, we are going to talk about this matter like the civilized adults that we are, I don't want the two of you two to fight because of a simple misunderstanding."

Sakura sat down in front of the two and was readying herself for anymore unexpected surprises to happen.

"How big is their age gap?" Sasuke asked.

"Thirty minutes, they're twins."

Mikoto smiled triumphantly. "I'll ask you one question." Sakura nodded.

"Are they really yours and Itachi-kun's?"

It took a moment before Sakura answered hesitantly. "Y-Yes" it would really be no use trying to hide the truth. They would just find out anyway, and now that they knew, she better make sure that they were on her side.

"That's all I needed to know."

Sasuke sighed. "We have to tell him you know."

Sakura went rigid. "No"

"What are you afraid of Sakura? This is Itachi-kun we're talking about, he's understanding…" Mikoto said.

"He didn't seem like that when he broke up with me." Sakura spat bitterly.

Sasuke appeared to be interested in what she said. "Why did you two break up anyway?"

Sakura glared. "If you want to know ask your _brother_."

"Sakura, don't be like that, anyway you'd better tell him sometime, the children deserves to know who their father is." Mikoto said frowning. "Past is past, we can't change it, but if you don't tell him I can assure you that you would regret it in the future."

A sigh escaped from Sakura's lip. "I want the children to know who their father is…but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, letting him meet the children would mean that I would see him again. It may be selfish but I really don't think my heart can bear to even look at him yet."

Mikoto touched Sakura's cold hands and smiled. "We aren't telling you to inform him right away, just promise us that you _will _tell him. Think of the children…they _need_ a father."

"How did you know anyway?" Sakura asked suddenly.

Confusion was etched on Mikoto's face. "What are you talking about?"

"You _knew_ that they were his children even before you asked me. I want to know how."

Mikoto beamed proudly. "Well, it was only Yukio that I was suspicious of at first, but they _are_ twins, so it's only natural for me to assume that they're both my grandbabies. I raised Itachi-kun, I know him better than he may know himself, Yukio's attitude is like a replica of his father's."

"I don't know. The child isn't that much of an ass." Sasuke murmured.

Mikoto slapped Sasuke's arm harshly. "Don't you dare speak foul of your nephew! And for your information you're brother was sweet when he was young, still is actually."

"Yeah, he just has his moments like a girl having her time of the month." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You had another reason. You can't possibly assume that they're his children based on Yukio's behavior alone. What's the other reason?" Sakura asked.

A small smile made its way to Mikoto's face; she gazed fully at Sakura and cleared her throat before answering. "It's because I know _you_, even if just a little bit. You love him; the kind of love that you feel for him won't change so easily, even if you two did break up. I'm sure that you only offered yourself to him, right?"

Tears gathered in Sakura's eyes. The last part was meant to be a joke but it was true. She still loved him, even if he wrongly accused her of something she wouldn't possibly commit. Deep down in her heart, she knew that she loved him. When she thinks of replacing him with another guy, she felt like she was being unfaithful to him. She tried to go on in dates wit her suitors…but they were just not Itachi.

"If we really aren't telling him, then we have to be careful. Brother has eyes and ears everywhere, if he wants to see something, he sees it, if he wants to hear…he hears it. We have to keep the children off his radar if Sakura still doesn't want to tell him." Sasuke said.

"That's hard." Mikoto remarked.

Sasuke scoffed. "And what's harder is for you to resist the temptation of telling him, we both know that you aren't very good in keeping secrets mother…remember my birthday?"

Mikoto blushed.

"What happened on your birthday?" Sakura inquired.

"Mom wanted to surprise me with inviting a girl over; she informed the whole house needless to say the idea reached my ears a few minutes after she thought of it."

Sakura stared in dismay at Mikoto. "You'll tell him?"

"No! Of course not! This is an important matter, I won't just go babbling to Itachi-kun!"

"To dad as well."

"B-but, Fugaku is-"

"Close to brother. They trust each other; dad can't keep something like this from brother, the only ones who must know this for the moment are the three of us." Sasuke finished.

"That's understandable, you are a mama's boy at heart, aren't you Sasuke?" Sakura teased. She was trying to lighten up her mood, but Sasuke won't let an insult such as that pass him.

Sasuke looked at her blankly. "Keep on talking like that and my mouth might just slip."

He watched as the color drained from her face, he smirked. She really was fun to toy with. Now that he was going to participate in their little charade, he might as well have fun. What could e more fun than hiding things behind his brother's back. Oh, the excitement…

"Sasu-chan, stop smirking like that. Sakura's getting scared." Mikoto scolded.

Sasuke's face became stoic. "So we'll just make sure that nobody else knows this, right?"

Mikoto nodded. "That's the plan"

* * *

Itachi watched the city of Konoha from the office window. He was several floors above so the people below looked like ants. How boring…but he had nothing else to do. Only half of the day was finished yet his work was already done. He was the new boss of the business but his father insisted that he had a few loose ends to tie up before he gives his responsibilities to Itachi. If you ask him, his father was just extending the time of his reign. It was a known fact that his father was a workaholic, he was attracted to work, and being the head of the company gave him just that.

He sighed. If his father wanted to work more, then so be it. He won't deny the old man his satisfaction. The problem was, what would he do now? He rarely got any leisure time, and unlike Sasuke he didn't know what to do with it.

He remembered his mother always telling him to bring a girl home after him and…_Sakura _broke up. They were half-hearted attempts to get him to forget about the woman that he cared for.

He knew that his mother liked Sakura like her own daughter, she was only telling him to date again so that he won't wallow in misery. After his break up, he became distant with all of them. He knew that it was partially his own fault for not even letting her explain, but he was blinded by anger.

What would you do if you saw your woman in another man's arms?

_Flashback_

_Itachi walked towards room 243. It was where his soon-to-be wife was supposed to be. Just the thought of her being his wife sent chills up his spine. Finally, the woman that he desired would be his. He wouldn't have to worry about her leaving him after they gave their oaths. Just the thought of it caused a small smile to appear on his face._

_He gripped the box inside his pocket tighter. Inside it was a simple silver necklace, he knew how Sakura hate this kind of present, but he just couldn't stop himself from buying it for her. He was not a romantic person, so it was a surprise even for him, that he would turn into one just because of a woman._

_Sakura just started on working as an intern in the best hospital in Konoha. She just graduated about a week ago but the stubborn woman insisted that she didn't want to waste any time in working. It was the last week for applicants to get a chance to work, the next time that they would accept more interns would be in 5 months. Of course, he could have told her that the Uchiha company owned the hospital, but where's the fun in that? She wouldn't accept his help even if he did beg on his knees, which most likely wasn't going to happen. _

_Room 239…_

_Room 240…_

_Room 241…_

_Room 242…_

_There it is, room 243. He reached for the doorknob but stopped himself when he heard voices inside. They were slightly muffled but he could clearly recognize one voice, it was Sakura and she was talking to…a man._

_She was supposed to be alone at this hour. From what the nurse said on the desk, Sakura was left to do the paperwork of the doctor in charge of her. Tsunade was a busy doctor, so Sakura won't be finished with her paperwork for a few more hours._

_He was having an inner conflict on whether to just wait for her in the waiting room or just barge in and pretend to her that he didn't know that she had company._

_The door opened slightly._

_Well, I guess that chance just made the choice for him. Uchiha Itachi was _not_ a nosy person. But when it involves his future wife, he couldn't help but be curious. He opened the door a little more so that he could take a small peek._

_Inside he saw a dark-haired man. He was…oh my fucking god…no…h-he…was _hugging his _Sakura. She didn't seem to mind though, instead of punching him or slapping him or just anything to show that she disliked what the man was doing, she hugged him back._

_Itachi's world ended then and there. The grip he had on the box inside his pocket loosened._

"_Listen, Sai. Even if we didn't have a proper relationship, I still care deeply for you…"she said soothingly._

_Itachi watched as the man looked up. "Do you love me?"_

_She didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, I love you-"_

_Before Sakura could finish her sentence Itachi bolted out of the place. His mind was in a torrent of thoughts. Would Sakura really cheat on him after he just proposed to her? _

_The nurses watched as he ran out of the hospital. He didn't care what other thought of him. _His_ Sakura had just said that she loved a man, and that man was not him. _

_He went to his car and pressed the remote with his key and heard the car beep twice. He entered his black Mercedes benz and slammed the door close. He gripped the wheel tightly and banged his head on it. _

_Sakura…did she lie to him? Were all the things she said to him just to deceive him? _

_She said that the man's name was Sai…he heard that name before…oh. She told him that he was the closest thing she had to a first boyfriend back when she was in high school. She also told him that they were no longer in a relationship…a lie. _

"…even if we didn't have a proper relationship, I still care deeply for you…"

_Itachi punched the wheel. How could she do this to him? He really cared for her…_

"Yes, I love you…"

_Shit! She told him the same thing over and over for the past years that they've been together._

_Putting the key in the ignition, he turned it and listened as the car roared to life._

_He wasn't going to just stand around as his woman ran around with another man._

_End of flashback_

Itachi didn't notice that his face became menacing. Just the thought of that man made his blood boil even after nearly 6 years. He didn't hate Sakura, never. She may have been with another man but he still cared for her deeply. Back when Sakura left, he went to her apartment, he saw no one there. He could have easily found her, but if she didn't want to see him, he wouldn't force her.

She was the first female aside from his mother who saw him for himself. She didn't see the Uchiha prodigy, she saw Itachi, the annoying bastard who stole the last spot for the scholarship in college. He chuckled at the thought.

She was really beautiful when he first saw her, that's why he followed her around the school that day. When he saw her take the exam, he took it as well, hoping to gain her attention. It was hard not to be interested in her, she was the first person who he saw that had naturally pink hair, actually, she still is the only person he saw with pink hair. After a day when they took the exam, the results came out, the school was only accepting one last person for the scholarship, and needless to say he beat her hands down. She was furious at him, he tried to give her the scholarship but she denied. Her words still clung to him even today:

"_You worked hard for it; it's a reward you deserve."_

She was annoyed when she told him that, but he really appreciated what she said. She didn't know that he was an Uchiha, and when he did, she just stared at him. Back then, he didn't know that people that were unaware of the Uchiha clan still existed. She was so naïve when he found her…

He still cared for her, he accepted that fact years ago. He wasn't sure if he would find another woman to fill the space she left, but he was willing to try. She told him over and over again before not to be too caught up in the past. He did just that, for nearly two years, he started dating again. But none of them passed his tastes. Many said he had high standards, actually he didn't. His attention was just set on a woman already, and she wasn't perfect…but in his eyes, she is.

But he needed to look for a woman, someone who was beautiful and smart, and someone who wouldn't pester him if he thought that they were through.

He took a notebook from his drawer; he was going to look for a woman. He saw a name, Mitsukuni Aka, a model. Her family was part of the elites in the country. It wouldn't hurt to give her a try. He would introduce her to his parents tonight. He's been doing that for almost two years now. He picked up a phone and dialed a number, he waited for a bit before someone picked up. He talked to the other person on the other line for a bit before he hung up.

A snort was heard. The women these days were too easy; he remembered almost crawling in mud just so that Sakura would date with him. He smiled sadly, no matter how much he yearned to have her back, he can't. He had his chance, and he blew it. She was probably happily married already…with children. He didn't notice that he was gripping the notebook in his hand tightly. When he looked down, he saw the notebook crumpled. He threw it in a bin, it was cheap anyway.

He sighed; he needed to get ready to pick up Aka.

* * *

"Mother, stop pacing, you're making it obvious that we're hiding something." Sasuke said sounding frustrated.

Mikoto didn't stop pacing. "But, Sasu-chan, what if they know?"

Sasuke sighed in aggravation; this was what he was afraid of. "Not if you stop acting like a panicked woman."

Stopping mid-step, Mikoto turned to her second son. She took deep breaths and sat down on the bench beside him. "O-Okay, I-I just have to be c-calm."

They were in Mikoto's garden. Itachi and Fugaku weren't going to arrive in another thirty minutes so they decided to practice in lying. Well, it was Mikoto's idea, because in Sasuke's opinion, just lying to his brother and father wasn't anything new. He'd been doing that since he was five, but he wasn't just about to tell her that.

A maid went to them and bowed in respect. "Master Fugaku and Young Master Itachi is home now. Young Master Itachi has a guest with him. they're waiting in the living room."

Mikoto and Sasuke became stiff, not another one of Itachi's one-night girlfriends. Mikto sighed. Why now? Now that they've found Sakura there was no need for Itachi to look for a new woman. Mikoto won't have it. Even if she had to play matchmaker to his son and Sakura…she would do it. Though it would be easier to just tell Itachi that Sakura was back in Konoha, but seeing as she couldn't do that, she'd have to settle in working in the shadows, for now at least.

"Tell them that we're on our way."

The maid bowed and left.

Sasuke turned to his mother. "Mom, you better not start stuttering when we get there, remember, we promised Sakura."

Mikoto waved her hand and tried to shoo him away. "Go on. I'd just like to calm down a bit before going in there."

Sasuke was hesitant, it was better if they entered together, with that; he could ensure that his mother made no mistakes. "But mom-"

"Just go in Sasu-chan, have you forgotten that your dear mother was an actress before, I used to do this every time before a show, just go."

Oh yeah

His mother was an actress before, how could he forget? She was one of the best…maybe things won't be so hard after all. He nodded to his mother and left the garden.

When Sasuke was already gone, only then did Mikoto let the anxiety show in her face. God, it's been ages since she last acted, and even if she did, Fugaku would just see right through her and Itachi was no idiot...dear god, what was she supposed to do?

Maybe she could just act natural and pretend that she didn't just see her supposedly daughter-in-law and _grandbabies_ TODAY! Oh my, that didn't seem to work. What should she do?

* * *

The door to the living room opened and Itachi watched as Sasuke went in. Fugaku regarded his son with a nod. "Where's your mother?"

"Just getting ready."

Itachi didn't miss the cold edge in his brother's voice, he saw Sasuke stare at Aka. The older Uchiha brother frowned, he knew that that kind of stare from Sasuke equaled to a glare from a normal person. His brother usually _loved _it when he brought back women.

Itachi stood up and decided to introduce Aka. "Sasuke, this is Mitsukuni Aka."

Sasuke nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The red-head smiled at Sasuke flirtatiously. "It's nice to meet you too, _Sasuke_."

Sasuke didn't like how his name rolled off the girl's tounge, it was creepy. It was obvious that she was trying to flirt with him. Hell no, no whore would just pass his tastes. He ignored her and sat down beside Itachi.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Sasuke wasn't usually like this, when the women he brought flirted with Sasuke he would just blatantly accept it and flirt back, even if they were in front of their parents, he would even have the guts to grin triumphantly at Itachi at times.

The door opened again and Mikoto came in. she was bothered about something, Itachi could tell. When her eyes set on Aka, her eyes narrowed. At least Sasuke tried to hide his distaste for the woman.

"Aka, meet my mother, Mikoto."

Aka stood up and bowed to Mikoto. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mikoto."

Mikoto smiled a fake smile. "I would prefer it if you referred to me with –san, we aren't close enough for such casual name-calling."

Even Fugaku seemed surprised by what his wife said. Itachi's eyes narrowed even more. His mother didn't act this way to his women.

Something was up.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! It was Sai…he won't be Mr. I'm-so-mean-I-would-break-them-up, actually if I'm in the mood; I would explain his previous relationship with Sakura…that is…**_**if**_** I receive enough reviews -wink-. Don't worry, you guys just have to pass 12, it won't be so hard, after all you guys did reach 20, again I'm so proud of you guys.**

**As for how Itachi reacted when he saw Sakura saying "I love you" to Sai, well, I think it's possible that a guy could react like that. Guys like Itachi don't trust people easily and when he saw Sakura with another man, he got jealous, and I don't know, based from what I wrote, he did regret his insensitive decision.**

**I promise that the kids will have a more active role starting from the next chapter! Just not too much, this story focuses on Itachi and Sakura after all.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for the cookies by the way NightWing101**

**Keep on updating! They give me the energy to type**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Nice to see you all again! Again, something just had to come up, that's why it took almost three days to get this chapter up. It's almost Christmas and my grandmother insisted that I help her cook. I baked brownies!**

**19 reviews in the previous chapter…please give yourselves well-deserved claps. When I saw that there were plenty of reviews, I almost jumped in joy. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

From the way Sasuke and Mikoto acted, it was not a surprise that dinner was a disaster. Mikoto was cold to Aka and Sasuke completely blocked out every one of them and just ate his dinner quietly. Fugaku tried to give warning glances at Mikoto and Sasuke's direction but they just ignored it.

Aka almost cowered in a corner when Mikoto glared at her. From what she heard from some of her friends that also dated Itachi, she was a nice woman, someone who got along with almost everyone. What was wrong with her? She tried to eat her dinner quietly cautiously, trying to avoid any look Itachi's mother gave her.

Itachi didn't understand how his mother could act this way. Sasuke he could understand, the boy had his moments. But his mother, now that was a different matter all together, with the way she acted, it was like she detested Aka. Now, it's not that he was fond with the woman but as Uchihas, they had to be civil to everyone, especially guests. It was a bad time to bring a woman, perhaps?

Before anything could get out of hand, Aka spoke up. "Um, I'm sorry, but I think I need to go home, I'm not really feeling well."

Mikoto smiled one of her fake smiles like she did all evening. "It's okay, I'm sure Itachi won't mind bringing you home."

Itachi sighed and stood up. "Come on Aka."

The girl nodded vigorously and stood up so quickly that she almost tripped on her heels. Blushing furiously she let Itachi escort her out of the dining hall.

Before they left, Itachi turned to them. "I'll be back soon."

Mikoto cringed. In his son's dictionary that basically meant. 'I'll be back soon, and when I get back you'd better have an explanation as to why you acted like a total bitch' of course, his son won't call her a bitch, she was his mother, but she couldn't deny that that was how she acted.

She turned to Sasuke and tried to ask for help by showing the slight panic on her face.

Sasuke rose from his chair. "I'll be in my room."

He left the room without a second glance on his mother.

Mikoto looked outraged. D-Did her Sasu-chan just abandon her in the middle of a war?!

Now, it was only her and Fugaku, the silence was so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Dear, we'll just wait for Itachi." Fugaku said calmly.

Mikoto stood up evenly. "I think I'll follow Sasu-chan's lead, I think I'll call it a night." She was about to stand up but Fugaku's voice stopped her.

"I think it would be best to just wait for Itachi lest he comes back livid."

The logic in his words was true. Itachi would surely be pissed when he got home. She sat back down dejectedly. "Okay then"

They only waited for five minutes before Itachi entered the dining hall again. He sat back down on his chair, in front of his mother. When he looked up, the fear that Mikoto felt tripled, his son's eyes were cold, colder than usual if that was possible. Now, just because she was the mother didn't mean that she was immune to the glares of her sons.

"B-Back so soon, Itachi-kun?"

"I let the driver bring her home." Itachi said flatly.

"Ah-"

"Mother, why did you act like that?" Itachi asked, his tone lacked anger but annoyance could be traced if you listen very carefully.

"I just-"

"He's right dear, not only you but Sasuke as well, did you two know anything about Miss Mitsukuni that we didn't?" Fugaku asked.

"It isn't like-"

"Then why?" Itachi asked again.

She felt like a trapped mouse. What was she supposed to say? _Oh, Itachi-kun, I don't want you to date that girl because I want you with Sakura? _That won't work, this was a serious matter. She couldn't joke around; this was her son's happiness she was talking about. And anyway, she couldn't tell them about Sakura…maybe she could tell them how she felt, she would just avoid the topic about Sakura.

Mikoto sighed dolefully. "I just don't want you to bring home women that you don't really like. You deserve so much more…I don't want you fooling around. If you're going to bring a woman home, make sure that you love her." She said softly.

Itachi frowned. "You didn't seem to mind before."

"That's _before_ dear, you're already 31. I don't want to see you fooling around anymore. I know you miss _her_ but Itachi, you're hurting yourself…" Mikoto said seriously, so much for avoiding about Sakura. "When your father was at that age you were already in school."

Itachi was surprised with what his mother said. This was the first time that she told him that. He thought she didn't mind him having many women; did she really want to see him settled down? And why did she have to mention _her_?

Mikoto smiled sadly, her frowns and sad smiles were becoming more genuine. "I'm not rushing you to find a wife Itachi-kun, but choose wisely, you never know, _the woman you_ _want may just be under your nose_." She stood up and left the two men in the table.

When she went out she noticed Sasuke leaning coolly beside the door. She ignored him and walked towards the direction of hers and Fugaku's bedroom.

Sasuke looked up at his mother's retreating figure. "Looks like your acting skills saved you today mother, better be careful next time." He whispered.

Mikoto stopped in her tracks and looked back at her son.

"I wasn't acting" with that she resumed walking.

* * *

It was already midnight in the Uchiha manor, but Itachi still couldn't find sleep. His mother's words were still in his head.

He was in the huge tub in his room to soak, he could at least relax. He had a bottle of wine beside him, it was empty halfway. The only source of light was a dim glow from a candle. He didn't appreciate bright lights when he was in a mood like this.

Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes. The smell of lavender lingered in the room; he really liked his mother's taste in bubbles. His mother personally made sure that everything was in order before he and Sasuke arrived in the manor. These kinds of visits were rare nowadays, since he was now in charge of the company and Sasuke was very busy with managing the second HQ of Uchiha Corps, it was not a surprise that their mother thought that they were ignoring her.

When he opened his eyes, it seemed to smolder with an emotion that could burn a person into charcoal in an instant. His eyes were so intense that it was a good thing that no one was there with him. the glow from the candle softened his usually cynical features. Shadows played on his face when a soft wind blew in the candle's direction.

Earlier in the evening, when his mother was behaving quite rudely to Aka, he was stunned. But that was only to be expected considering that the most polite person he knew was his mother. Their mother also had the knack to see through them sometimes, when she said that he missed Sakura…

What she said was true. He did miss her. It's been years yet he still couldn't forget her. When she left, it took him at least a couple of years to get his life back to normal. But still, even now, his longing for her was still very powerful.

Why was it so hard? Her smiles, it was like he was seeing them again. It was like he could still smell the perfume she liked to use…cherry mint, a simple scent, yet its smell was still in his mind even after so many years. He had met many people, who used the same perfume, but they were different…when she was the one who used them, he could be forced to leave work early just to be with her. He still remembered that every time after they made love, the fragrance clung to him as well, and then she would laugh. And he would always marvel on how her voice could be so soft and soothing...

He closed his eyes to forcefully block the images entering his head. He was really an idiot to let her go…

She was one of a kind…in the years that she left, he realized that he didn't mind even if she did run around with another man. As long as she stayed with him…in his arms, he didn't care even if he wasn't really the one she loved, as long as she showed affection towards him, even if all that came from her lips were lies…at least he was content and happy. Even now, if he was given the chance, he would want her back. He didn't care if he lived in a lie. He just wanted-needed her.

Itachi regretted ever going to the hospital that day, if he didn't then maybe he didn't see her with that man. Then maybe they'd have gotten married, and even if she didn't really love him, she would have stayed with him. If she stayed, would they have had children already? Would their children have his hair or hers? She would have been with him at night, trying to comfort him and caressing his cheek like she used to…

The Uchiha prodigy frowned. He wasn't the kind of person to dwell on the past, or even think of _if_s for that matter, but so many questions were left unanswered. He sighed. She really did change him; he couldn't think of how many nights he couldn't sleep just thinking of her. Her face still haunted him. He became desperate for a woman's touch so many times; he has slept with many women not only for the reason that she told him on not dwelling in the past, but also because he was lonely. She left such an empty hole in him that only she could fix, and she wasn't here with him, she was somewhere far-but not far enough.

He could find her. It was easy, but he respected her too much. If he really wanted to, then he could have hired someone to find her. The thought crossed his mind so many times before, but he just couldn't go through with it. He still remembered when she left the manor, she didn't even look back at him, and she didn't even try to reason with him. Of course, he wouldn't have listened…but from his point of view, it was like she was accepting everything he threw at her. Like she was admitting that she did something wrong…

Itachi held his breath and seized his head under the water. When his came back up, water dripped from his long ebony locks.

From what he guessed before, she probably went back to her hometown. Back to her old life, and back to _that _man. He was very much aware that Sai lived in Suna, he wanted to kill the man! But if he could make his Sakura happy, who was he to interfere?

He snorted. He wasn't one to be noble, and yet, that was still what he was doing.

He stood up from the tub and grabbed the towel near the bottle of wine. He wrapped it around his waist and went outside the bathroom.

He picked up the black silk robe from his bed and put it on himself after putting on boxers. The silky and soft material was such a contrast to his well-defined and taut muscles. He didn't bother to tie it and settled down on his king sized bed. He didn't understand why he bought such a big bed when he was still living with his parents.

Then he smiled sadly, oh yes, the reason why he bought the big bed was because Sakura stayed at the manor many times before. He didn't want her to sleep in one of the guestrooms so he bought a bed that could fit both of them, a bed big enough for their late night activities…

The smile on his face never left as the wine took effect on his system. This wasn't the first time he slept intoxicated. He let sleep overtake him while his mind was still floating around a certain pink-haired woman…

* * *

"Yu-kun! Kioko-chan! Come down now! You guys are going to be late"

Some scampering could be heard upstairs before Kioko shouted. "Coming mommy!" she almost jumped down the stairs with a giddy smile present on her face.

Yukio however came down more composed, his small bag was slung over his shoulder carelessly.

When they both got down Sakura couldn't help but be in awe at how cute they were. Whoever designed their school uniform was a genius. They both looked absolutely cute.

Kioko wore a dark green skirt with a coat the same color as the skirt over a white button-up shirt. On her small feet were a pair of white socks and a pair of black shoes.

Yukio wore a short the same color as his sister's and a white button up shirt, his coat was nowhere to be seen. He wore a pair of black shoes but unlike his sister's his socks were black.

A frown was seen in Sakura's face after she studied her little boy's appearance. "Yu-kun, where's your coat? And why are your socks black?"

"It's alright mother, I'll just wear the coat inside the car." Yukio was about to go to the kitchen for breakfast but Sakura stopped her by holding her wrist.

Yukio turned around to her mother curiously. "What is it, mother?"

Sakura grinned and pulled out a digital camera from the purse in her arm. "Just a few pictures, dear."

Kioko squealed excitedly and pulled her brother beside her. Sakura positioned the camera so that she could get a good shot. Kioko flashed the camera a blinding smile while Yukio just stood there beside her and stared as their mother took pictures of them.

With every flash, Kioko had a new pose, Yukio however, was in the same position as when they started. He didn't like taking pictures, but since it _is _their first day, he indulged her mother's request. He would be a liar if he said that he wasn't at least excited with the thought of going to school, as long as people minded their own business, then he could say that he really was looking forward to it.

In only a few minutes the camera's memory was full already. Sakura opened her purse and tried to look for her other card.

"Mother, I think we should get going now." Yukio said blankly.

Sakura froze. She looked at her wristwatch and turned to them quickly. "Hurry up you two, get your breakfast and just eat in the car."

Yukio sighed. His mother could be insufferable at times.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing us to school, mommy!" Kioko waved at the leaving car.

Yukio already turned and started walking towards the entrance of the school. When Kioko noticed this she ran towards her brother. "Hey, wait up!"

"Hurry up, slow poke. We're going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Honestly _big brother_, do you always have to be so impatient?" Kioko asked.

Yukio gave his sister a sideway glance. "Being late is a bad impression."

"You don't care about first impressions…"

"But you do."

Kioko stopped on her tracks, thens she smiled brightly. "Thanks big brother."

Yukio let a small smile grace his lips. He really liked it when his sister called him big brother without the sarcastic edge.

They kept on walking, already knowing where their classroom was. They saw children with their parents or nanny accompanying them towards their rooms. Their mother couldn't bring them to their classroom but they didn't mind, it was already enough that she brought them to school. and anyway, their mother trusted Yukio, he was mature enough.

They arrived in the classroom and Yukio opened the door, he was slightly annoyed that the doorknob was higher than most doors, honestly, it was like the rooms weren't supposed to be opened by children.

When they got in the room, they were greeted by a huge space with many desks and chairs scattered across the classroom. There were already many children inside and they were all chatting, trying to make new friends.

Kioko immediately found a little girl with purple hair in a corner, she seemed to be younger than the others, or maybe she was just small. "Big brother, I'll just be there, kay?"

Before Yukio could even answer, his sister was already heading towards the direction of the girl. He watched as his sister talked with the shy girl for a few minutes before a small smile was seen in her face. She always had the gift to make friends with people, something that Yukio never had. While his sister was talking to her new friend Yukio surveyed the new environment he was in. this was the first time he was in the same room with so many kids his age without his mother.

The room was brightly colored and the carpet on the floor was a dark shade of cobalt. There were several windows where you could see the tall trees outside. Yukio smirked when he saw the railings on the window, what did they expect, that children would jump off windows? Maybe _that _was exactly why those were placed there.

"Isn't that him Kiyoshi?!"

Yukio turned to where the shout came from, he recognized the voice. He was surprised to see the boys he met weeks ago. The ones who he got into a fight with. _Oh…why does the word ' trouble' enter my mind?_

"Hey! It is you! Bastard, look at what you did to my wrist?!" Kiyoshi yelled, he raised his arm to emphasize his point. His wrist had a cast which made his wrist seem bigger.

Yukio remembered what his mother said: _"But when you see the boy that you hurt again, you are going to apologize, okay?" _

He sighed. Might as well do it now. He slowly approached the desk that Kiyoshi was occupying. When Makoto saw this he jumped from his desk and blocked Yukio's way. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kuri sighed and buried his head on the desk. Yukio could hear a few muffled words that sounded like 'troublesome' and 'annoying'.

Yukio glared at Makoto behind his glasses. "Get out of my way."

Makoto's face became fierce. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Yuki ignored him and passed his body quite easily. Makoto turned around and saw Yukio in front of Kiyoshi.

"What do you want? Wanna break my other wrist as well?" Kiyoshi asked, annoyed.

Instead of retaliating with a smart remark, Yukio bowed in front of Kiyoshi. "I'm sorry about your wrist. I got carried away." With that he left Kiyoshi whose mouth wide open.

Keiji watched the event unfold from a far corner of the room. He was expecting Yukio to apologize to Kiyoshi, that's why he didn't stop him. The boy seemed courteous enough. He sat on his desk and waited patiently for the teacher to arrive.

Kiyoshi couldn't believe that the guy who was responsible for breaking his wrist just _apologized_. And he sounded very sincere at that. He wasn't expecting _that_. In the past weeks since his wrist was broken, in his mind he branded the boy as the most bad-mannered, most impolite and most selfish bastard in the face of the earth. There was now way he was going to let him get away that easily, even though he had apologized.

"Oi! Bastard!"

Yukio looked back and saw Kiyoshi rising from his chair and looking at him furiously. "Get back here! That's it? You apologize? After you _broke _my wrist?"

At this point, they had the whole attention of the class. They were lucky that the teacher still wasn't there.

Yukio shrugged and went to an empty desk and sat on the chair. Kiyoshi went to him and slammed his hand on his desk. "The hell?!"

Yukio glowered. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Kiyoshi was about to blow a gasket but a soft voice stopped him.

"Brother, you shouldn't hit him."

When Kiyoshi looked behind him he saw his younger sister, Hana. The younger girl was frowning at him disapprovingly, her pupil less eyes were slightly narrowed. Honestly, this girl could have their mother's temper sometimes. A girl was beside him looking scared, she had black hair and green eyes.

"B-Big brother? Are you g-get-ting into a f-fight again?" Kioko asked, her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

Kiyoshi blushed when he saw Kioko. But he noticed that the expression in her face didn't quite suit her, he didn't want to make her sad. "I didn't mean to scare you." he said quietly, for a moment he almost forgot about Yukio.

Kioko wiped the tears that gathered in her eyes. "It's alright. I'm Haruno Kioko."

"Uzumaki Kiyoshi"

Kioko smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Hana tugged at Kioko's arm. "Their alright now. come on let's play."

Yukio's sharp eyes noticed how Kiyoshi's dazed eyes followed every step his sister took. His eyes narrowed.

"Stay away from her." Yukio hissed.

Kiyoshi looked at him confused.

"Stay away from my _sister_." Yukio put emphasis on the last word.

* * *

**A/N: So…I showed a bit of Itachi's remorseful side, how did it go? Was it too much? Anyway, he is OOC…**

**You know the part where Itachi was still in the tub…well, my inspiration in writing that part was a theme from YuGi Oh. I don't know what music but when I heard it, I imagined Itachi in a tub. When I told a friend of mine about it, she told me that if she ever saw Itachi like that, she's going to jump in the tub as well. Can't say I don't agree with her…**

**Hana is Kiyoshi's younger sister, basically she's Naruto's and Hinata's second child.**

**I don't know how long I'm going to make this story, 10 chapters maybe? 15? Anyhow, I've already decided on how Sakura and Itachi are going to meet…if you want me to update quickly then review; they get my brain cells working, enough for me to type without complaints. Also, the more meaningful the review, the more I get energized. **

**The reviews must exceed 12, remember that, so if you read this story then review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter took too long, but I just enjoyed the holidays. I received plenty of clothes. I got this orange one and my older sis said that I looked like a pumpkin. It really ticked me off considering that she was the one who gave it to me. Another reason why I didn't update was because I have a fever, even now, but still, my brain wouldn't stop with the ideas, I had to look for relief.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sakura couldn't get the strange feeling of excitement she felt to leave her system. It was really hard; after all, this was going to be her first time to work in a public hospital like this. From what her previous boss Kabuto had said, she shouldn't expect many privileges here, and that was what was so exciting. It would be a whole new environment, a place where she could learn new things.

She spotted a small hospital, it was slightly run down and there were few people going in and out unlike the hospital she used to work in. From what she could see there were only 5 floors, and the location wasn't the best for recuperating patients. It really wasn't the best hospital, she was doubtful if it could even pass as an average hospital. It was surely lower. She maneuvered the car in a small parking space just big enough to fit her car.

When she got out, she saw a doctor seemingly waiting for someone. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders; her arms were crossed over her chest. The doctor spotted her and waved. "You must be Doctor Haruno."

Sakura went to her and shook her hand. "How did you know, I thought Kabuto wasn't able to send my picture?"

The doctor shrugged. "Your picture may not have been sent but _Dr. Yakushi_ said that your hair had a very unusual color, I was a little skeptical at first, but when I saw you I was sure that he gave me the right tip." The way she said his name was scary, it was like she was cursing the gods for even having man think of the very name.

A laugh escaped Sakura's lips. "I guess that when I go in there everyone will know who I am, after all, my hair is one of a kind. He he…"

The doctor's lips quivered, instead of breaking down and laughing just like Sakura expected, her lips just lifted slightly for a small smile. "Well, looks like you like to humor yourself, another thing he got right. Anyway, I'm Dr. Shizune, I'm the head doctor here."

"So you're Kabuto's friend?"

"You sound quite familiar with him." Shizune commented.

"Ah, that's because we're friends."

Shizune nodded. "As for your question, we _aren't _friends. I don't know what crap he's been feeding you but our relationship is far from even nearing friendship." The way she said it showed that she didn't have any ill intentions.

Something about this woman seemed eerilyfamiliar, she just couldn't place where. It was like Sakura's mind was blocking her memory of this woman or maybe someone familiar…. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you two were going out-"

Shizune raised a hand to stop her rambling. "I didn't mean it like that, what I mean was that we were rivals, since med school actually, the only reason he's offering you here to help me is because he believes that a rival isn't worth crushing if their weak."

Sakura was stunned. Was their relationship really that bad? It was hard to believe, especially since when Kabuto told her that she was getting transferred into a friend's hospital, he looked so happy to help, that was the reason that led her in concluding they were friends. Kabuto _rarely _offered his aid; it was way out of character of him.

"I'll be frank, Dr. Haruno-"

"Sakura is fine."

Shizune raised a brow. "Okay then, Sakura, as I was saying before you interrupted me, this hospital _lacks _competent doctors, if you're as competent as Dr. Yakushi said then you would be a great addition to this already deteriorating hospital. That's why I'm telling you know, if you enter there, your pay will be reduced, you will work longer hours and from what I heard from Yakushi you have two children, if you'll be working here late then you'd have less time to spend with them, you will also have to work with incompetent people, the only people who are really capable in this hospital could be counted with my right hand and last but not least, the equipments we have in this hospital are out of date so you'll most probably have to rely on your skills. So, are you still sure that you want to work here?"

Instead of answering, Sakura stood there, speechless. Kabuto warned her that circumstances were different here compared to the hospital he ran in Suna, but she didn't think that it would be like _this_. Anyway, it wasn't like she could just go back to Suna when they just got here…she had no qualms with working harder and getting a pay cut but she would have to spend less time with her children. But poor people go to this hospital from what she heard…"Okay, I've made my decision."

"So?"

"I want to work here." Sakura said firmly.

Shizune smirked. "Looks like you're as stubborn as he said. Okay then, I want you to follow me and I'll show you the doctors' locker room."

They started walking inside the hospital, it was indeed small compared to other hospitals that could be found in a city like Konoha. Nevertheless, it was enough for Sakura, as long as she could help people, it was okay.

Sakura sneaked a glance at Shizune who was walking confidently beside her. It was hard to think that someone like her could be considered a rival by Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto was well-known, not only in Suna but also across the globe, if you're looking for a book for the greatest doctors that are still well and alive…well to put it simply, he could be found in the same category as Tsunade. Now, someone who she hadn't even heard of is Kabuto's rival? It was hard to believe, she wuld have to remember to call Kabuto later…

"This is where the female doctors change. Your locker is in there, this is your combination." Shizune handed her a small paper.

Sakura bowed in respect. "Thank you"

"It's okay, a nurse will help you around in your first day, tomorrow you would have to go around by yourself, as you may have noticed, we're short in nurses, so as much as you can don't rely in her too much, she has other work too."

"Of course."

Shizune nodded. "Good. Come to my office after you look around so that you could sign your contract. Oh, by the way, Dr. Yakushi said that you don't only specialize in cardiology?"

"I'm also a neurosurgeon, though my skill in being a cardiologist is better."

Shizune looked annoyed. "Don't be so modest. From what I heard from Kabuto you're one of a kind. If we have severe cases and we need you as a neurosurgeon, you're going to help, right? But you're correct, it would be better if I see your skills first hand…"

Sakura nodded reluctantly. She wouldn't get her hopes up that severe cases would be given to her here in this hospital. People with serious illnesses won't come to a hospital like this; they'd go to hospitals like KPH which was known for its skilled doctors and state of the arts equipments. **(A/N: KHP is the hospital she used to work in as an intern, it's also the hospital that Itachi owns, but of course, she doesn't know that.)**

"I'll just add that in your contract then."

A nurse started approaching them. Shizune nodded to her. "Make sure that she knows the drill by the end of the day."

"Y-Yes, Dr. Shizune."

Sakura watched as Dr. Shizune talked with the nurse, giving her precise orders on what to show her. Shizune really reminded her of someone… Sakura had the uncanny feeling that she was going to have a little doze of hell for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sasuke yawned and stretched his long arms. He was currently beside the pool in their manor. He wore a simple white shirt and black shorts. His abs' outlines could be seen under the hot sun. Over his eyes was a pair of dark shades showing off his careless aura.

Maids could be seen taking peeks from windows. Giggling could be heard from them. An annoyed sigh left Sasuke's lips, what did he do to deserve such attention?

Through the years many new maids applied in their manor and it was really hard for Sasuke to keep track on their name. Before, when a maid brought him some juice or just snacks, he would thank them, but now, there were so many new faces that he didn't even bother to acknowledge them, but the old maids were a different story all together, they were the only ones who could talk back to their masters and not get scolded.

Now, many faceless people roamed their home, and he didn't like it, he had tried to convince his mother that new help wasn't needed but since his mother was hard-headed she kept on insisting that she was helping those who didn't have any work. It was a waste of money if you ask him. Those sluts always threw themselves at him, rarely doing any work when he was a round, he wasn't the only one annoyed, Itachi and even the old maids were infuriated with them.

Mikoto approached her son covering the sun's rays from reaching his body. "Sasu-chan, are you busy this afternoon?"

Sasuke removed the shades from his eyes and raised a brow lazily. "I'm not going to the mall with you again, mother."

She clasped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, we aren't buying new things for me."

"Really?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Yes! We're going to buy the kids some toys!"

Sasuke froze from reaching the glass of juice beside him. He turned to his mother unbelievingly. "You can't be serious. We just met them."

"They're your _nephew and neice_." Mikoto said sweetly.

Sasuke sighed. He should have really expected this. He knew that now that his mother knew that she had grandchildren she would take advantage of any time she could spend with them. "They're in school."

"Not this afternoon they aren't."

Sasuke stood up and placed his shades back in his flawless face, the maids squealing could be heard as they saw Sasuke flip his hair from his eyes. "Just let me get my keys."

* * *

It was a tiring day. A little doze of hell turned out to be one scary nightmare, Shizune really made sure that she knew _all_ the drills after the day was finished. It was a good thing that she asked Ringo to get the children after classes. It was already past seven and classes ended five hours ago.

Sakura's feet hurt every time her feet pressed on the gas and break, she would have to put some ice when she got home. She would never _ever_ were high heel in that hospital again. When she was in Kabuto's hospital there were many staff so she didn't have to worry about rushing, it was a little frustrating that her help was in demand every single minute of the day. Shizune wasn't kidding when she said that there were many incompetent people there.

When her house was in sight she also saw a red convertible was parked in front of the house.

_Oh God…I should have known they'd come…_

After parking her car in the garage, Sakura stepped out of her car tiredly. She didn't have the energy to entertain guests. Nevertheless, she'd have to be polite, they were her family as too, well sort of.

Ringo opened the door for her and led her to the living room.

"Have you eaten anything yet, Sakura-san?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'll just eat after they left. Incidentally, how long have they been here?"

Ringo seemed terrified for a moment. "I'm sorry I let them in, but Mrs. Uchiha and her son insisted, a-and you let them in before so I though-"

"It's alright, they're friends."

Ringo sighed in relief. "Well they've been here since the children got back from school, they've brought some gifts for the children as well." She opened the door. "Ms. Sakura is here now."

Sakura saw Sasuke stand up. "Sorry for imposing like this Sakura, but mother insisted that we come."

Mikoto stood up as well. "It's only natural, after all they are-"

Sasuke pinched his mother's hand. Mikoto glared at him but nevertheless she kept quiet.

Kioko looked up at the adults who were sharing stern looks and jumped up to kiss her mother.

Yukio on the other hand studied each of them carefully. The meaningful look that the grown-ups shared was not left unnoticed. He stood up and went to his mother as well and gave her a peck on the cheeks. "Welcome back, mother."

"I've seen you guys have been busy." Sakura said eyeing the many parcels on the floor, seats and tables.

Sasuke blushed lightly. "We'll help in cleaning up."

Sakura giggled. "It's okay. It looked like the children had fun."

Kioko tugged at her mother's clothes. "Mommy, I met a new friend today!"

Sakura bent down and picked up Kioko. "Oh?"

"Yup! She was so nice!"

Sakura held one of Yukio's hand and went to one of the sofas. She sat down with Kioko on her lap and Yukio by her side.. "What's her name?"

"Hana. She was really shy as well, when I first saw her she was all alone."

Sasuke and Mikoto sat down as well.

Sakura turned to Yukio. "What about you, dear? Did you meet new friends?"

Yukio smirked when the memory of Kiyoshi's angry face came to his mind. "I guess you could say that."

Sasuke laughed. "I get the feeling that it was exciting?"

The two boys shared meaningful looks. "Of course it was." Yukio grinned and Sasuke burst out laughing again.

"Mommy, why are they laughing?"

Sakura patted her daughter's head. "It's a boy thing, dear. Your head will just hurt if you try to understand them."

"You know, Yukio-kun could have met a friend who he would share a deep bond with. Children tend to make friends that last forever in this age." Mikoto said.

Sasuke looked up. "Like me and Naruto?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes something like that, I'd like my son to have that kind of bond…but without the fighting and name-calling."

A hearty laugh was heard from Mikoto and Sakura.

Kioko looked at them confused, and then her eyes settled on Mikoto. "Who's Naruto, grandma?"

Sakura stopped laughing and looked in shock at Kioko. Since when did she start calling Mikoto grandma? She gave Mikoto an questioning stare but Mikoto just shrugged her off and turned to Kioko.

"He's a good friend of your uncle Sasuke and mommy."

"Really? What does he look like? And what's he like?" Kioko asked excitedly.

"Blonde and annoying." Sakura and Sasuke said together. The kids looked at them weird.

Kioko cupped her chin in thought. "So if you say something bad about a person it means that you're good friends with them?"

Mikoto smiled. "Well, it isn't like that all the time, but in your uncle Sasuke's case it is."

The little girl looked up at her mother. "Then big brother made two friends today."

Sakura looked at her tow kids in alarm. "Did Yukio get into a fight again?"

"No. He made friends with Hana-chan's older brother and his other friend."

"How did you know that they were friends?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Well-" the other things Kioko was going to say was muffled by her brother's hand.

"Mother, I think it's bed time already, we'll be upstairs." He turned to the two guests. "Thank you for the gifts." He lightly pulled his sister out of the room before anything more could be said.

With what happened, it was now obvious that Yukio got into trouble in school today. It was something that Sakura expected, but not this soon. It was just his first day for heaven's sake!

Sakura turned to Mikoto and Sasuke. "Why did you two come today?"

A smile broke Mikoto's face. "I had nothing to do and I want to see them again. Isn't it sweet that they call me grandma? It almost makes up for them not knowing that I'm really their grandma."

"I was rather surprised that she didn't mind being called an old lady, you know how youth-obsessed mom is." Sasuke said leaning on the chair.

A small nod was Sakura's reply. Sasuke was right, Mikoto hated being reminded of her age. Anyone who made the mistake of insulting her age was immediately punished severely.

"Oh, Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you a favor." Mikoto said pleadingly.

Pleading was not Mikoto's style. That's why Sakura knew that it was trouble before she even opened her mouth. "What is it?" Sakura asked tiredly, she didn't have time for this, her first day in the hospital had just finished, and she needed rest. Not to mention that she has to wake up much earlier in the morning for her morning shift.

"I want to spend more time with the kids."

With the way that Sakura and Sasuke stared at her it was like she grew a second head. Sakura cleared her throat. "You do know that they have classes? And if you spend too much time with them someone might get suspicious…"

"Nonsense, I won't interfere with their studying, I'll just spend time with them on weekends. And anyway, I promised Kioko-chan that 'd show her my garden." Mikoto said dismissively.

Trouble was brewing, Sakura could just feel it. "What if…Itachi sees them?"

Mikoto paused before she broke into a wide grin. "No need to worry about that, he and Sasuke are leaving sooner than expected, I'll just shoo them from the house, after all, they're still taking care of business and I'll just tell him that I don't want his staying there to be in the way."

She was going to kick out her two sons out of the house. It was obvious that she'd rather spend time with her grandchildren than her children, Sasuke can't help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

Sasuke sighed. Must his mother always make things more complicated than they already are? "Big brother is not an idiot, he'll get suspicious if you just throw him out of the house, and the reason you're going to give him won't leave him satisfied after all business didn't stop you from spending time with your family."

"Aw, come on, I just want to spend time with the kids…" Mikoto whined.

Why was it so hard to drill in her mind that bringing the kids in their place would be risky? "How long will those two be there? Maybe we could just work out a time when the two could go there."

Upon hearing this, Mikoto almost jumped out of the sofa to hug Sakura to death. Luckily, Sasuke manage to restrain her before she could do any damage.

Sakura watched as Mikoto instead hugged Sasuke tightly. She seemed to assume that Sakura was already agreeing. Perhaps it won't be so bad. Mikoto won't let Itachi see the children if she could help it, she did make promise after all. "Well?"

"Me and-big brother-are gonna stay there–for–at least a week–or so." Sasuke supplied even though he was being squeezed to death.

"Fine, but after Itachi leaves."

"Oh! Thank you Sakura, it's been boring in the house for a long time now, at least I'd have something to look forward to!" Mikoto moved to Sakura's side and gave her a small hug, very different from the one she gave to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes softened. His mother rarely became this happy and he was glad that Sakura helped in easing the loneliness she'd been feeling since he and his brother left the house. He gave Sakura a small nod to thank her. He'd also work hard to help her in hiding the kids from Itachi for the time being.

* * *

Unknown to the three, Yukio stood outside the door, frozen on the spot. His eyes were wide and his pink hair was in disarray.

Was it true that his father was _the_ Uchiha Itachi? The biggest business tycoon in the country was his father. That meant that he was also an Uchiha, one of the most prestigious families in the country.

He only went downstairs to drink some milk, not too learn about his father.

His eyes narrowed when the information sunk in. it meant that the man that hurt his mother was his idol. He clenched his small hands into fists. That man caused his mother pain.

So the reason why these two took such an interest in him and his sister was because of that.

Tiptoeing as to not make a sound, he manage o go back to his room without anyone noticing. He leaned against the door for support. It was too much.

He was the bastard son of one of the most powerful men in the country. What kind of scandal would it cause if the paparazzi get wind of this? His mother would get hurt again, he won't let that happen.

He was going to meet his father one way or another.

* * *

In bed, Sakura couldn't help but feel that by agreeing to Mikoto she was rushing the time when the kids would have to meet with Itachi. She shifted in the bed and faced the window.

It's been two hours since Mikoto and Sasuke left and sleep still hasn't caught up with her. She wasn't surprised, anxiety never did sit well with her.

"Why must things always screw up?"

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't really worthy to be put in the exciting chapters department but update, please? Itachi will be in the next one.**

**I'm going to be a little late in the next chapter, maybe in a week I'll update. I'm going to be working on the projects I have to pass after the holidays; I've set them aside for too long already. It's really annoying especially since there's one in Chemistry..god knows I suck in that subject, no matter how hard I study or listen to the teacher, hell, I even ask other people for help in the particular subject! I wish it was as easy as Geometry TT.TT**

**I'm going through another death note phase…-sigh- I seriously thought I was over that. If anyone out there knows a well-made death note story please add the title to your review, make sure that the story is focused on L and Light. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! It's just that my mind has been a mess for a whole week after the exams. **

**Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hey there, you busy?"

Without even looking up, Itachi sharply threw a heavy paperweight in the direction where the voice came from. The person easily avoided it by tilting his head to the side, the paperweight crashed against the wall with a loud thud. The person didn't seem fazed at all, instead he grinned widely.

"So?" the person asked again.

Itachi looked at a piece of paper and compared it to the one in his other hand. "I would have thought that it was obvious."

The person growled and slumped on the chair in front of Itachi's desk. His action caused his crisp grey suit to have several creases but he didn't seem to notice at all. For some time the only thing that could be heard was the typing from Itachi's computer.

"Wanna have fun tonight?" the person's question was so out of the blue that Itachi looked up with a raised brow.

"Do you see me as a person who likes to have fun? Huh, Shisui? Especially when the fun you have in mind is about whoring around."

Shisui smirked. "There's always a first if you haven't tried it yet, but I'm pretty sure you aren't a virgin. I know plenty of girls who would like to…get to know you better."

Itachi resumed in typing. "I show interest in _women_, not girls."

"Really now…before I thought you liked girls, or more particularly, _one _girl. You know, pink hair, petite body, awesome personality…though I think she isn't a girl anymore…"

By now, Itachi had already abandoned the very thought of continuing his work. When Shisui heard that the typing had ceased, he looked up and gulped.

"Do you value your life Shisui?" it was just above a whisper but Shisui heard it loud and clear. For a moment he thought he saw the eyes of a murderer seeing his prey…god, should Itachi really be that scary?

Shisui didn't know what to answer but from the way his beloved cousin was looking-glaring at him, well, he didn't have much of a choice.

Sucking up his pride, Shisui stood up a bit shakily. Pride won't let him enjoy the rest of his life now that he stepped into forbidden territory. He knew that Itachi was sensitive about her but _that _glare was too much. The sensible route to take would be the one that involved the door and a word called escape. He may be an Uchiha, but he knew when to back down, even if it was a little too late.

"I'll just be in my office in case you need me." Shisui said with an uncomfortable smile.

He made a mad dash towards the door and went out before Itachi could even blink.

Once outside Shisui let out a big breath of relief. He hated it when his cousin went all 'Jack the Ripper' mode, it always gives him the creeps. If he remembered correctly, Sasuke sometimes teases Itachi about his ex-fiance, but he _never _gives Sasuke _the _glare.

How annoying.

He was somewhat hoping to make Itachi his entertainment for the moment. He didn't have any work…well, nothing that's important anyways, his secretary's just using him as a way to milk more money. It was her job to do the paperwork, not him. Uchiha Shisui _never _does paperwork.

"Mr. Uchiha"

Shisui stiffened at the reprimanding tone. When he looked beside him he almost had a heart attack at seeing how close he was to the owner of the voice. Beside him was an old lady wearing a grey business suit, her silver hair was tied in a neat bun. Her pair of sharp eyes pierced him like sharp, thin needles, her specs made her even scarier.

_Damn, caught again…_

"What were you doing in Itachi's office?"

There was no way he was going to get away... "What do you mean, Ms. Yamagata?"

The old lady fixed her glasses and glared sternly at Shisui. "You know better than to waste time to play around. Your work is still waiting in your desk, stop bothering other people."

Shisui pouted and bowed his head. _"No wonder you're still single…"_

It was only a murmur but the old lady's ears perked up. She grabbed Shisui's left ear and pulled it harshly. "Don't you dare talk like that young man! May I tell you once again that I'm one of the most respected employees that has ever entered this building, you're lucky to get me as a secretary!"

Damn, he wasn't feeling lucky at all. Shisui looked at his secretary with a frown. "How did you know where I was?"

The old lady smirked. "Why would I reveal my secrets to you?" after saying that she dragged Shisui towards another hallway.

* * *

Itachi can't help but smirk at hearing Shisui's whines. He shook his head with amusement. Sometimes he really wondered where he got those kind of traits. Uchiha men were not whiners, they were strong, dignified, well-bred, and all the crap that came with being a socialite.

He leisurely went back to his desk and sat down with a smug smirk on his usually neutral face. One problem solved. Shisui won't be able to bother him for the rest of the day. He touched the set of buttons under his desk. It was used to notify security but he had the people in his company put a few improvements. now, he could alert Shisui's secretary whenever he was being bothered. Oh hail technology, at least now he had one less problem in his hands.

Moving on to other problems, he can't help but notice how his mother and brother were acting strangely. At first he dismissed it as nothing but now he was having doubts. His usually bubbly and hyper mother was keeping to herself, he would have been really worried but he had to admit that there were many benefits with a silent mother, he could work in the manor without having any interruptions for example, but he'd only have to think about that until tonight, tomorrow he'd be back in his condo unit.

His brother on the other hand sometimes stares of into space. It was bad for business, he had to find out what's wrong with Sasuke before it got serious. Just this week he sent wrong files to the wrong department which almost cost them a new deal, then there was the incident in the parking lot…Itachi shuddered. It was too creepy to even think about. there was also the matter about him leaving early from work every weekdays.

He looked at the laptop on his desk and sighed. Even though his brother was acting strangely he couldn't do anything as of yet. His father has turned down his post and handed it to Itachi. His work was piling up faster than he expected. Looks like he'd just have to rely on the investigator he hired.

* * *

"Hurry up! Uncle Sasuke's here!" Kioko ran towards the blue car parked in front of the school.

Yukio was walking a few steps behind her. He was glaring at anything that he made eye contact with. The other children kept on whispering around him, whether it was because of his strange aloofness lately or of the man always picking them up after school, he didn't care. Gossips were the least of his worries. For a week now he had been thinking about ways to meet his _father_, but he still didn't have any luck. Aside from Uchiha Itachi having tight security in his buildings he was a very private person. People rarely saw him, and if they did, it would be in official functions in which he would have no hope in ever getting in. He has never been spotted in a public area without any security so cornering him was a big no-no.

Yukio looked up and saw his _uncle_ Sasuke looking at him with a worried expression on his face. It was only then did he notice that he had stopped walking and that he was alone in the middle of the road.

"Come on, Yukio."

Then it all clicked. God ,he was such an idiot! His ticket to Itachi was standing right in front of him. _This_ was his brother, he could meet with the man anytime h wanted. He smirked, now the only problem was how to et him to meet Itachi while bringing him, it would be tricky, but all worth it.

When he was near the car his sister grabbed his arm impatiently and pulled him inside. Once they were all buckled in, Yukio stared off into space, still looking for a way to meet his father, totally blocking out the chatter of his sister.

* * *

Sasuke occasionally watched Yukio from the rearview mirror. He was getting worried about the boy, he would just…get lost in his own little world, ignoring everyone around him. It was not only him that was worried; Sakura and his mother were even more concerned about the boy. His mother asked her to watch him closely.

It all started almost a week ago. He suddenly closed himself from people with the exception of his mother. Even his sister couldn't get through to him. Sasuke was really curious with the sudden change of attitude, from what the teachers told him, Yukio was more detached than he was in his first day. He was told that after the first day everything went downhill, the boy would usually snap at anyone who would talk to him and he wouldn't go near anyone in class. He wouldn't answer any of the teacher's questions and was provoking the other boys into a fight.

Sakura had told him that the boy got involved in fights in Suna, but he wasn't the one who started them, it was the other way around, the other kids provoked him and he would defend his pride.

It was only the first week for Christ's sake and he was already receiving many complaints about him, an angry mother had screamed at him to control his son while holding her son who was supporting a broken nose. He knew that he volunteered to be the one to take the kids from school to their home but he wasn't prepared to face the teachers' complaints. He wasn't a fucking parent, but those teachers at school were treating him like the kids' father, well, he shouldn't really be surprised, the kids did have plenty of Uchiha traits and he didn't correct their wrong assumptions but still…he can't help but feel like he was taking something from his brother.

Yukio and Kioko were Itachi's children; he should be the one doing this, not him. When will Sakura let the children meet him? His brother deserved to know, but he wouldn't force Sakura to do anything against her will. If she really thought that it was for the best to not let the children meet their father then he'll respect her decision, unless something goes wrong, that is.

And the fact that Itachi was suspecting his early leaves in the office wasn't helping matters, if it weren't for his mother _convincing _him to make sure that the children got home safely he would be in the office, working. It wasn't like he liked work, damn, he was just like Shisui when it came to work, but he couldn't leave all the work to his brother in his first week as the Head of the company. Jesus, he hoped Itachi wouldn't skin him alive.

"Uncle Sasuke? Where are we going? This isn't the way to the house." Kioko said.

Sasuke looked at the road they were in and let a curse slip past his lips. He accidentally caught a black van from the rearview mirror. his eyes darkened in anger.

_Bastard! he's still following me around?_

* * *

It was already late in the evening but Itachi was still cramped up in his office with paperwork. His normally sleek hair was in disarray with the constant brushing of hair in frustration. How his father managed to do all this work in more than two decades and still go home looking every bit like the composed man he was, was beyond Itachi's comprehension.

A knock on his door made Itachi look up from his paperwork. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already past ten, he frowned, many of his workers would have been home already at this hour.

"Come in"

The door opened and his secretary came in. "Sir, there's someone here to see you."

"Why didn't you just use the phone?" Itachi asked irately.

His secretary gulped. "Um, sir, the phone isn't working."

Itachi quickly tested the phone on his desk and was met with silence. The line was dead.

"What-" his eyes dawned in understanding, so that was what Shisui was doing close to his desk. Damn the bastard.

"Do you know who wants to see me?"

"Sir, he's the man that was in your office a few days ago, you said that he could enter the building without any identification."

Itachi nodded. Looks like the investigation had already showed results. "Please bring him inside."

His secretary bowed politely and left the room. When she came back a man with long silvery hair and green eyes was accompanying her. He was wearing a sporty blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and baggy brown pants. Itachi's secretary didn't even try to sneak a glance at the mysterious man. Working for a group of the most handsome men in Japan made her immune to just good looks. She left the room without even waiting for Itachi's command.

Itachi gestured for the chairs in front of his desk. The man made himself comfortable and pulled out a brown envelope from his jacket.

"I trust everything went well, Kimimaro?"

"Yes"

Itachi took the envelope and opened it. He took out the papers and read them; a frown appeared on his forehead when he was halfway. Without even waiting for what Itachi was going to say Kimimaro already answered the upcoming question. "I still don't know why he keeps going there, you only said to find out_ where _he goes, not why."

The Uchiha prodigy was about to put the papers back in the envelope when Kimimaro's voice halted his action.

"He's with a couple of children."

"I beg your pardon?"

Kimimaro hesitated before answering. "Forget it-"

"You can leave now."

Kimimaro nodded and stood up. He was inwardly cursing himself for his stupidity. How could he just say that? Especially when Itachi was already through with his suspicions.

Sasuke would kill him if he ever found out. He knew that they were keeping it hushed from Itachi, he made it very clear when he confronted him earlier. He just hoped that Sasuke would do a great job in damage control once the cat's out of the bag.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell are you doing following me around?!" _

_Kimimaro gazed back at the livid Uchiha calmly. He kept his cool façade to make sure that Itachi's younger brother didn't see through his tense aura. He wasn't supposed to get caught, he knew that there was something suspicious with how easy it was to tail him. Now he knew why. "You should know that your actions these past few days are getting suspicious to your brother, if you're not careful he _will_ find out."_

_Sasuke growled in annoyance. "I take it you know that children's parent?"_

"_It was easy to come to that conclusion, their physical attributes were enough to confirm my suspicions that-"_

"_Stop!" Sasuke raised a hand to stop any further explanation. He took a couple of calming breaths before glaring at Kimimaro again. "Wait, you said that my brother was getting suspicious? Did you tell him anything?"_

"_No"_

"_Good, keep it that way."_

"_He hired me to investigate where you were going, even if I owe you something I have to do my job. I will tell him."_

"_You will not fucking-"_

"_I will only tell him where you keep on going, I will not tell him anything beyond that, and I trust you to make up your cover story. I'll be taking my leave now." Kimimaro made a move to stand up from the chair he was sitting on._

"_Make sure that you don't tell him anything-"_

_Kimimaro noted the seriousness laced in Sasuke's voice._

"_-or else two raging females will be on your doorstep."_

_Kimimaro nodded in understanding. The last this he needed was one pink-haired female anf an angry UIchiha matriarch on his back. But he was getting curious about something- "Why does Sakura have to hide the children from their father?"_

_Sasuke sighed, he knew that he had been friends with Kimimaro for a long time- an even longer time than with Naruto, but his curiosity was going to be the end of him one day. "Sakura still doesn't know how to tell brother. And I don't think she's ready to face him yet."_

"_Stop worrying, I won't get involved in this family crisis you guys have. Itachi made the mistake of hiring a friend of yours."_

_Sasuke smiled. "Thanks"_

_End of Flashback_

Kimimaro didn't know how to react to what's been happening. Itachi would find out about the children soon, and when that time comes he's going to be furious. He just hoped that he won't be in his line of fire.

He took out a black razor phone from his pocket and dialed Sasuke's number. it only tokk a couple of rings before he heard Sasuke's voice from the other line.

"_What?"_

"Your brother will call you soon, you'd better think of that cover story soon."

"_I thought he doesn't know anything?"_

"I told him about you going to school; remember what I told you earlier?"

"_Okay"_

"There's something else…" Kimimaro hesitated.

"_What?"_

"I managed to let it slip that you were with a couple of children."

The line on the other end became silent.

"_Don't worry, I'll just call Naruto and make up an excuse."_

"And Sasuke…"

"_Hn?" _Back to the usual Uchiha reply.

"I think your brother is going to hire someone else to tail you, better keep it down for a few days."

"_Hn"_

The line went dead.

* * *

"How's everything in school sweetie?"

Yukio looked up at his mother's curious gaze and flinched. He didn't need his mother's questions now. "Everything's fine"

"Yukio, I know what's been happening at school."

Yukio's form became rigid. "I'm fine" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yukio Haruno, don't you dare talk like that to your mother!" Sakura said reprimandingly.

_Yukio Haruno? Don't you mean Uchiha? _Yukio decided to keep the thought to himself. He still wasn't ready to ask his mother, he needed to meet his father first before confronting her.

"Yukio, honey, I don't know what's wrong but you know you could tell me. I'll listen, this is unhealthy for you." the lines that were on his mother's face was more obvious the past few days.

Guilt flowed through Yukio. How could he do this to his mother? She was just worried, he didn't need to be angry with her, things weren't her fault. It was all his father's, his mother was suffering because of him. They all were. He looked at his mother again, "I'm sorry" he watched as her face softened with his quiet apology. She hugged him carefully since Kioko's head was on her lap, snoring softly.

"It's okay" she tilted his chin up. "Just promise me that you'll stop this okay? I hate to see you having trouble."

"Yes mother." he answered obediently. this was why he liked his mother, she didn't pry too much, she scolds him but she didn't try to question him on why he did the wrongs he did. She was so forgiving…

"Good, now go to bed, you still have school tomorrow."

He stood up from their living room couch and headed for his room.

Sakura frowned at her son's retreating form. What was happening with him?

"Mommy, I'm going to bed too." Sakura looked at Kioko whose lids were drooping.

Sakura nodded and kissed Kioko's forehead. "Sweet dreams." with that she carried her daughter to her bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke carefully knocked on his mother's room. he heard a muffled reply and went in.

"Oh, Sasu-chan, it's you. What is it?"

Sasuke sat down on the chair beside the bed and sighed. "We have a problem."

Mikoto frowned. "Is it anything serious?"

"Yes, listen, for the following days I want you to stop going to Sakura's place-"

"But Sasuke-"

"It's for the best" Sasuke said firmly. "We were too lax before. Brother's suspicious about something; it would be suicidal to keep on visiting Sakura."

Mikoto frowned "There's nothing to be suspicious about Sasuke, we didn't do anything wrong, sure you leave the office early but there's nothing suspicious about that. I'm sure you'r just being paranoid."

"Then I'm sure he sent a detective to tail because he was checking on my well- being." he retorted sarcastically.

Mikoto gasped. "He didn't…"

"Yes he did." Sasuke brushed a few strands of hair sticking on his face. "Listen, mom, we have to be careful. If brother finds out before Sakura is ready the result will be catastrophic."

"It will not help their already strained relationship" Mikoto said softly.

"There is no relationship left, mom." Sasuke said frustrated. How could she keep up this hope that they were going to go back together? "They may still care for each other but if brother finds out that Sakura has his children and she didn't tell him, he _will _take them away from her."

"Itachi isn't that kind of person-"

"Mom" Sasuke said warningly.

Mikoto sighed in defeat. "Fine, call Sakura and tell her that my daily visit will be put on halt." she looked at her son sharply. "Be sure to explain the situation to her."

Sasuke nodded. he stood up and straightened his pants. He headed for the door and was about to turn the knob when his mother stopped him.

"You don't seriously think that Itachi will take the children, do you?"

He turned to his mother and calmly replied. "He is, he doesn't like being mad a fool off, mom. You know that. Believe me; he's going to be furious once he finds out."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure when I'm going to update next, but it won't be longer than a week, I've already submitted my projects so school really isn't a problem anymore.**

**Can anyone give me a decent anime to watch? Something like Ouran or La Courde d'Oro.**

**Review**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for being out of commission for a while now everyone. He he he. Well, it was just that after our out-of-town vacation my parents told me that I should stay at their place, **_**and**_** they banned me from using the computer cause it was taking most of my time. when I did get back to my grandma's place I decided to put more effort in writing, meaning more details, etc. that's one of the reasons why it's been so long.**

**BlackButterfly-RedRose, thank you for your review, it was a…nice wake-up call.**

**For all my reviewers and those who support this story, you have my utmost gratitude.**

**Enjoy this chapter, I know you guys have been waiting for it for months now**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Yukio watched the people around him and let out a low growl. He smoothened the grey polo shirt he was wearing and tried to loosen the collar, his mother insisted that it looked informal if it was unbuttoned. Though it looked quite classy for a child it was definitely not something he would be wearing again anytime soon.

So many strangers were surrounding him, mindlessly chattering. He didn't care what it was about. All he knew was that he wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be back home, enjoying a quiet day without school and locking himself in his room. Alone.

The finely dresses people seemed to press together making him suffocate; he never did well on crowds like this. Trying to look as nonchalant as possible he surveyed around looking for a head of messy hair. His _uncle's_ hair to be precise.

He never did understand how someone like his uncle could be this irresponsible, he had expected more given that the guy was an Uchiha.

It wasn't his fault that he got separated with them after his uncle started arguing with a blond that looked too much like Kiyoshi for his own liking. If it was up to him he wouldn't even _think_ of leaving the house just to go to a party. But apparently one of his classmates invited his sister to this charity function where many recognized people from Konoha would attend.

He knew that having friends in high places usually paid off, after all who wouldn't consider being friends with the Uzumaki's beneficial? He may have had some disagreements with Kiyoshi but he didn't fail to notice how his family was highly respected here. But really, getting invited to something like this during the weekend made him rethink his thoughts about them, of course it was only his sister that was invited, _really _invited that is, he was only invited due to courtesy. It didn't help that the one who invited them was Kiyoshi's little sister Hana.

The girl had taken to throwing glares at him whenever they made eye contact; he guessed that even though she helped him out before she still sympathized with her brother. He couldn't blame her; he did hurt her brother after all.

His mother didn't give any reasons as to why she wouldn't attend but he guessed that since influential people from Konoha were coming then there was a good chance that his father would come as well. He didn't know how his mother convinced his uncle to take them but it was definitely not worth it.

It was painstakingly hard for Kioko to convince their mother for them to attend. Not that he minded his mother's reluctance, in fact he was hoping for her to say no. Unfortunately his little monster of a sister used the guilt card on their mother, he didn't know whether to be proud or annoyed with the tactic his sister used.

_Flashback_

"_No, absolutely no."_

"_But mommy, Hana-chan went through all the trouble of inviting us." Kioko pleaded._

"_Dear, I know that you want to go but I can't."_

"_That's okay, Hana said that I could take some other people, I'm sure uncle Sasuke wouldn't mind to take us."_

_It was only Yukio that managed to see the tightening of his mother's lips and it made him wonder if the call she received earlier was from their uncle. His mother seemed awfully upset after that call._

"_Your uncle will be busy the next few days, he won't be able to visit us and we certainly can't ask him this kind of favor, the man has his own life." their mother said curtly._

_Kioko looked like she was about to cry, Yukio noticed with some amusement, this was the closest to a tongue-lashing their mother ever gave her. He didn't really care, she was getting spoiled anyway, better bring her down a peg or two._

"_B-But mom-"_

"_No buts young lady"_

_Now Yukio was really impressed, his mother never said _anything_ like this to them _ever_. The call she received earlier must have really been bad news._

"_But Hana's my first friend here." Kioko murmured to herself quietly._

_Sakura's eyes softened a bit at this and Yukio was starting to get nervous for some reason._

"_Hana-dear, I'm sure she'd understand-"_

"_No she won't! She said that it was hard to get other people invited to these kinds of things, she told me that she had to beg her parents to let me come."_

_Yukio definitely didn't like the influence his younger was getting from their classmates, that girl Hana definitely had something to do with this. It struck him as odd since whenever he saw the girl, though she was glaring most of the time, she was always very quiet._

_They noticed that their mother was starting to think about it. Yukio didn't like this. Not when their mother was starting to shoot down his sister. Looks like no matter what happens their mother would always have a soft spot for his sister._

"_Well, I could allow you to go, but only if your brother agrees as well." Sakura said reluctantly._

_Yukio's face conveyed jut what he thought about this but before he could say something his sister butted in._

"_I'm sure he'd agree, he wouldn't want to disappoint me."_

_Yukio had to hand it to her; she definitely knew what to do to make normal people give in to her. Unfortunately, he wasn't a normal person, thus he didn't care if he disappointed her._

"_No, actually-"_

"_Okay then, maybe I _could_ convince your uncle Sasuke to come with you, but this is the last time."_

"_Yey!!" Kioko started jumping around which made Yukio scowl in disgust._

"_By the way, what was your friend's last name? Her family must be very influential if they could get access to these kinds of parties." Sakura asked interestedly._

"_Uzumaki" Kioko answerd cheerfully.._

_The way their mother's face paled made Yukio realize that their mother already regretted agreeing for them to go. But she wasn't one to go back on her word._

"_W-Well, I'm sure that you'll have a wonderful time." Sakura said weakly._

Interesting_, Yukio thought, their mother obviously knew an Uzumaki. Probably one of her previous friends here. He'd definitely need to investigate more about this._

_End of flashback_

He never did get a chance to dig around about any Uzumakis his mother knew.

He looked around at the milling people again and sighed, his uncle was probably close to having an apoplectic fit looking for him.

Yukio just opted to stay in one place so that they wouldn't have a hard time looking for him. He just hoped that it was soon, he shifted uncomfortably; people were starting to look at him weird.

He didn't even pay any heed to the man who stood beside him.

* * *

Itachi cursed his secretary internally while looking outside his car's tinted window. He was frustrated with how the stupid woman gave up so easily with Naruto's prodding of adding a stupid party to his schedule; he could be doing work now for God's sake. But of course his stupid secretary just had to give them a reply saying that he would come, now it would be impolite for him not to go. He vowed to fire his secretary first thing when he got back.

It was going to be a big waste of time, he just knew it. And he'd be bored.

When the car came to a halt the driver immediately went out and opened the door for him. Schooling his features, he made his way to the entrance where there were two guards. Without even showing them any identification or invitation he made his way inside.

He regretted his decision of coming as soon as he saw most women's heads turn to his direction like vultures. Trying his best to be polite he greeted the people he knew without showing the scowl threatening to break free of his face.

When he reached near the buffet table he saw his younger brother frantically turning his head around as if looking for someone. He inconspicuously walked towards Sasuke with a smirk gracing his lips. "Looking for your date, little brother?" he frowned when Sasuke stiffened. "Is something wrong?" he asked with a raised brow.

The quick shake of Sasuke' head made him think otherwise, he didn't miss the panicked look that crossed Sasuke's face but he wasn't in the mood to play guessing games with his little brother. He just nodded and took a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by; he idly wondered when the hosts would greet him.

He saw a secluded corner where a boy was standing alone, the boy's hair was the same color as…_hers._

He shook his head and breathed deeply. He couldn't think about her with this much people around. He tried to convince himself that the boy's particular hair color was common but he was failing miserably. Shaking his head again he finished the glass of champagne he had in one swig. He stood beside the boy to study him closely.

He had to admit that there was something familiar about him.

* * *

Sasuke was close to having a heart attack as he doubled his energy in looking around. He didn't care that people were looking at him strangely, he didn't, what he cared about was finding his charge as soon as possible.

His brother was fucking here!

And if Sakura ever found out, he would die a very slow and agonizing death.

He wasn't the type to attend things like this even if someone paid him. Agreeing with taking the kids was a huge mistake, he realized that now.

He just didn't guess that his brother would attend. His brother was _not _a social butterfly of any form. People were lucky if they even saw him outside any event not being hosted by the Uchiha family.

Sasuke asked around if they saw the young boy that was with him earlier but all he got were negative shakes of heads.

It was a good thing that he left Kioko with Hinata before he went looking for Yukio or he'd be screwed. He just wished that Itachi doesn't see Yukio; his hair would be a major give-away.

"Hey teme, what the hell's got you all flustered?"

Sasuke didn't even look back at the owner of the voice, he continued searching for Yukio.

"Hey, I asked why you aren't enjoying the party like everyone else."

Naruto's voice sounded irritated so he opted to answer." I'm looking for someone."

The leery smirk Naruto shot him made him want to punch the idiot in the face. "Really? Have you finally found someone?"

"No" Sasuke growled. "Please Naruto, this is not the time, have you seen the boy that was with me earlier?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment then his face brightened. "You mean the one that had the exotic-looking hair?" he didn't wait for Sasuke to answer. "Yeah, I saw him; he's with Itachi over there."

Any blood left in Sasuke's face ebbed away when his eyes followed the direction Naruto was pointing at.

* * *

"Why are you alone here? Where are your parents?"

The voice startled Yukio from his musings and he looked up at the one talking to him. The shock must have shown in his face because Itachi raised a brow. Willing himself to stay calm despite the man standing before him, Yukio took a calming breath. "I'm with my mom's friend." he tried to hide the shake from his voice, he really did, but unfortunately his cool chose to abandon him at the worst possible moment.

"Oh?" Itachi asked amused.

Yukio gritted his teeth and took another calming breath. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He remembered his mom's warning and refrained from showing a goofy smile. Well he wasn't that much of a stranger, him being his father and all, but he didn't know that.

Yes, he could still escape here unscathed; all he needed to do was act like any other child and hope that the man will get bored with him.

"The name's Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said offering his hand. The boy looked at it cautiously before taking it. "Yukio" he had to smile at the boy, he was interesting. He knew the boy recognized him, if the shock on his face earlier was anything to go by. It was fun to know that even children took interest of him enough to remember him. The way the boy tried to visibly collect himself was amusing to say the least. He remembered doing the same thing as a child when he was in unpleasant situations.

"No last name?"

Yukio shrugged looking the other way.

Itachi frowned, why was everyone trying to avoid looking at him? First Sasuke now this kid? He shrugged and took another glass of champagne from another waiter.

"Do you need help in looking for your mom's friend?"

Yukio quickly shook his head, catching a brief glimpse of his uncle Sasuke. His uncle was panicking, really panicking, the expression he saw on his face was enough to convince Yukio.

When Yukio took another discreet glance at his uncle he saw that he still wasn't moving from his place and the expression of helplessness on his face was getting worse. He had to do something! He wasn't going to let his father know about him. Never!

He made a small hand-gesture on his side for his uncle to see. When he was sure that he had his uncle's attention he pointed to the other side of the room. _Meet me there._ He hoped the message got across.

Taking a last calming breath Yukio turned to his father, hoping that he didn't notice anything. Thankfully he was turned the other way. "I'd better look for him. It was nice talking with you." his voice was tight and he was hoping to whatever God there was that his father didn't notice it.

Itachi turned back to him and nodded. "It was my pleasure."

Yukio was about to walk away but a squeal stopped him on his tracks and quite possibly for the umpteenth time that night, he felt his heart beat faster.

When he turned to the voice he saw his younger sister clinging to Sasuke's leg like glue, her friend Hana on her side.

"Uncle Sasuke where's big brother?"

Hana looked around and their eyes locked. Yukio tried to signal her not to tell anyone where he was but Hana just tugged at Kioko's dress and pointed at his direction.

If possible, Sasuke's face went paler that Yukio thought he might just faint.

"Oh, big brother! Come on! They have games for children over there!" Kioko waved at him.

When Yukio checked to see if his father noticed anything he saw him leaning against the wall, looking at Sasuke and his younger sister with a slight frown. then, his father looked directly at him and raised an eyebrow.

Itachi got off the wall and headed for Sasuke and Kioko'sdirection.

For the first time in his short life Yukio was completely helpless as he watched the distance between his father and uncle shorten with every step his father took.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie…couldn't resist…**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys shocked? I'm updating again!! Yepee!! Thank you for everyone who reads and updates this story, I owe much to all of you. This is a little long compared to the other chapters but I know that it won't be enough for some fo you to forgive me for being gone for a long time. I just have…troubles sometimes. And it's a little hard to handle.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Somehow, Sasuke managed to _not_ run away as he saw his brother nearing him. His courage had already abandoned him the moment he had seen his brother with his nephew. It felt like a rock had fallen at the bottom of his stomach, a very heavy rock.

The only thing keeping him there was the inquisitive glint in his brother's eyes. That was a good sign. It meant his brother still didn't figure out that he had _TWO_ kids right there. Fuck, he dug his own grave the moment he had agreed with his mother in getting close to his brother's children.

But there was still hope, since his brother still didn't know the truth he could pull out a believable lie in about…

5 seconds

_Goddamned fucking idiot_

He didn't have much time.

What would he say if his bother asked on why he was called an uncle by the cute little ignorant girl beside him?

_He didn't know why?_ Very unlikely, his brother would just raise an eyebrow and give him a witty comeback, most probably about something humiliating.

4 seconds

_He met the child and thought it was cute for him to be called an uncle? _His brother would send him to the nearest mental hospital and have him checked in.

3 seconds

_He really was their uncle? _If his brother didn't kill him, Sakura surely would, and he could already feel the pain.

2 seconds

_May God have mercy on him, may his sins be forgiven and the gate to heaven open for him after his brother was finished with him?_

1 second

_Shit._ Out of time. Was that the sounds of heaven's gate opening?

Maybe it was just hell's pit opening up.

"Little brother, how nice to see that you have a cute little date with you." the velvety voice made Sasuke cringe.

Sasuke met his brother's eyes and still saw the inquisitive glint on his eyes. _There was still hope. _He kept reminding himself, but somehow he knew that this would not end well, his gut feeling had been on overdrive for a few minutes now, it surely hasn't failed him, but just once, he wished he was wrong.

"I-I'm j-just-" he was what? He couldn't just tell him a complete lie. Itachi knew how to detect the most subtle of lies. He'd have to settle for half-truths.

"Just what, little brother?" Now he could definitely detect the interest hinting on his brother's voice.

"I'I'm-" Sasuke took a deep breath. He was good at telling lies and half-truths, just not to his brother's face like this, and goddamit, Uchihas did not _stutter_. "I'm just helping out their mother." for his ears it came out just like a badly memorized line for a play. And he _knew _that that was the way his brother had heard it as well.

"Oh really?" Itachi inched closer so that the other people around them couldn't hear their conversation. "And since when did you get to be such a _helpful _person?"

Sasuke would have shouted in indignation at his brother's sarcastic jab, but he _really_ wasn't in any position to make his brother accumulate more interest in him and his charges. The wise thing to do was to leave the place and not turn back…

Itachi looked down at Kioko and something unreadable flashed in his eyes which made Sasuke even more nervous, if his brother suspected _anything_, he'd be dead. This wasn't good; he had to get the kids out ASAP.

Where the hell was the dobe when you needed him, he just disappeared when Itachi came to him.

"Is your _uncle_ Sasuke being nice to you?" Itachi asked, kindly, well, almost.

Kioko giggled and looked at Itachi as if he was a confused person asking the answer to an obvious question. "Of course he is, that's why mommy let us come with him."

Now Itachi was just puzzled. What kind of insane person would entrust their children with an irresponsible person like his younger brother? It was definitely not from their little gang since he knew all their children. They were the only close friends his brother had, to his knowledge at least.

Maybe his brother had new friends without him knowing? That was quite possible, though quite unlike Sasuke.

He'd just have his fun and leave them alone. This was the first time he saw his brother act so expressively, though he didn't know why. Probably something he ate.

"Oh? Well, that's good; it's nice to see that my younger brother is being nice to such a pretty-looking young lady."

Kioko giggled again and stopped when he caught sight of his brother, who she almost forgot. He was there, rooted at the same spot she saw her before, not even making a move to them, his mouth slightly open as he watched them. Kioko waved enthusiastically to him and beckoned him to them. "Big brother!"

Itachi turned to the kid he was talking with earlier and saw how he reluctantly made his way to them, his eyes on the floor the whole way, avoiding their gazes, his back as stiff as a wall of bricks. His hands which were clenched in tight fists on his sides only added more to the nervous image he was currently portraying. When Itachi looked closer, he saw that they were shaking.

"Well, you didn't tell me that your chaperone was my brother, I would have helped you look for him." as an afterthought he added. "You did know that he was my younger brother, right?"

Yukio stiffened but he didn't dare look at Itachi's eyes. "Yes" he mumbled.

Itachi sighed; he was just getting downright befuddled with how they were reacting to him. Some would think he was a pariah. He'd just head home and have fun there even though he did just arrive. "I'll just go, I could see that you guys will be busy for a while." he didn't know why he wanted to leave just like that, he enjoyed seeing people squirm, but somehow, though he loathe to admit it, the way the boy was uncomfortable with his presence made him uncomfortable as well.

Well, maybe he'd have more fun if he was tormenting grown-ups, but not children.

He looked down at the young boy that was looking at the floor and gave him a small smirk, something that could almost be considered as a smile by his standards. "It was nice seeing you here." he turned to the boy's younger sister. "You too. My name's Uchiha Itachi by the way." he said offering his hand. He knew that little girls liked to be treated like young ladies and as such, he treated her like one.

Kioko took his hand and smiled. "My name's Kioko Haruno mister."

So many things happened at once. Sasuke eyes grew wider and he pulled the little girl behind him, a pathetic attempt to hide her from his brother's view.

Yukio's head instantly shot to his uncle.

Hana stood by clueless as to what was happening.

And Itachi's eyes snapped to the little girl, and then to the boy he met earlier. All of a sudden the color of his hair was no longer a mystery to him as his eyes turned menacing.

* * *

Sakura was feeling very anxious. How could she not be? Her children where in a party being hosted by the _Uzumakis _of all people, they were close to her and would definitely freak out if they found out that she was back.

She rubbed her temples tiredly, she hadn't been able to concentrate at her work ever since she arrived and she was getting some quirked eyebrows all over the hospital with her inattentiveness, particularly from her boss. Her boss who was going to give her hell if she didn't concentrate. Now.

The door to her cramped office opened without so much as a knock and her boss strode inside, several stacks of papers were in her arms.

_Speak of the devil_

"Dr. Haruno, I think you already know why I'm here." her tone was very curt and businesslike that Sakura cringed "You may have some problems outside the hospital but please don't bring them to _my_ hospital." The meaning was clear, 'You're only an employee, act like one.' though Sakura wished she was more subtle. "You have made countless of mistakes which were either stopped by nurses or your fellow doctors. I will give you five more minutes to pull yourself together, after it, I want you to get out there _and do your job_." The snarl in the last words was painstakingly obvious that Sakura almost wanted to cower from the woman.

She was quite blunt and straight to the point; Sakura had to give her that. But five minutes won't be enough for her to calm down. So many things could be happening to her children right now.

She sighed, she had no choice but to call it a day and hope that Shizune won't be too angry at her.

"Dr. Shizune, with all due respect I'd like to go home" before her boss had time to retaliate from her bold request Sakura immediately added. "I'm afraid I'm not feeling too well. I promise by the time I comeback tomorrow everything will be back to normal and I'll work harder for missing today."

Shizune narrowed her eyes at Sakura which made her want to squirm more. But she stood her ground firmly, she won't be getting any job done even if she did stay. Hopefully Shizune could see that.

Finally Shizune answered after a heavy sigh. "Fine. But this will be cut from your pay."

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'll be leaving now." she had already started taking off her white coat and replaced it with a light yellow trench coat.

"I want you back tomorrow, God knows the hospital needs more help."

Sakura grimaced guiltily. "I'm sure everything will be fine by tomorrow, don't worry."

"Okay then" with that Shizune left without as much as a goodbye. Not that Sakura was asking for it, but it was only polite, though she should have expected it, from what she'd gathered from her short stay there her boss was never one for niceties.

Once Sakura was near the exit of the hospital she immediately noticed the pending rain. Thankful that she brought her umbrella with her for once, she went out. Sakura left the hospital in a more cheerful mood than when she arrived. The heavy rain did nothing to dampen her mood. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about work while she worried at her home.

It took a while for the car to start up but she managed it. Driving the car out was more of a hassle though, the rain had reduced the visibility of the road, but she'd be damned if she waited for the rain to stop.

Traffic on the main road was unavoidable, an accident had occurred and it was too late to turn back now, Sakura cursed her luck. She was freezing inside her own car since the car's heater wasn't working and away from home with her kids in a place where people could easily identify them. This was so an unlucky day.

The songs from her car radio were doing nothing to lighten up her mood, it just annoyed her even more.

Without anything else to do she took out her phone and scrolled down, looking for someone to call to pass some time. She stopped at Kabuto's number, suddenly remembering her questions for him she pressed the call button. After a few rings he picked up.

"_Hello"_

"Hi Kabuto, how're you doing?"

"_Oh, Sakura it's you."_

Was that disappointment she heard? "Of course it's me, who else were you expecting?" she asked, trying to sound teasing.

"_Ah, it's nothing, I was just surprised by your call, that's all." _Aquick recovery, but it wasn't good enough to fool her considering that she had known him for years now. _"So, what's up?"_

"I was actually just going to inquire about that old friend of yours, Shizune, my new boss."

"_What about her?"_ he asked, his voice defensive.

"I'll be straight to the point, has she always been hard on everybody or is it just me?"

A laugh resounded from the other line. _"Oh you needn't worry about that, it's just her_ _way of treating people. Is it too much for you?"_ he asked teasingly. _"And here I thought your old teacher Tsunade had a more frightening reputation."_

Sakura sighed, well it was true, Shizune, though very strict and scary could never compare to her old teacher. Though the style wasn't that much different, she could tell that experience was on Tsunade's side. "True, but you have to admit she's a nasty piece of work herself."

"_This coming from Tsunad's protégé?" _The amusement behind his words were evident now.

"Ha ha, laugh it all up, but may I remind you that I have stopped being a temperament woman ever since I returned home to Suna?" Sakura countered sarcastically

"_Touché, but the sarcasm still remains."_

Sakura blushed profusely and was greatly thankful that he couldn't see her or she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"_So, how are the kids taking the change over there?"_

Sakura perked up at the sudden change of topic. "They're taking it quite well actually, they've made some new friends, even Yukio, though if what I'm guessing is true he's having some trouble with a boy at school." she said, recalling what her daughter had said the particular night that Mikoto and Sasuke visited and couldn't stop the worry that filled he chest all of a sudden.

As if sensing her apprehension on the other line Kabuto gently comforted her. _"Don't worry about him too much, he still needs to get adjusted, I'm sure that he'll do well there."_

"I'm a _mom_, I have the right to worry." she said a little too quickly.

"_Sakura"_ he said in that soothing voice that made her wasn't to spill her guts out to him. _"What's bothering you?"_

"God, I love him so much but I know he's different from the other kids, he act and reacts differently to almost everything and I know he's special but it's worrying sometimes. I don't know if it's because of how I raised him or because he doesn't have a-"

"_A father?"_ Kabuto cut in. _"Sakura, for your and your children's sake don't let them hear you say such things. You have done a wonderful job in raising two adorable kids, even as a single parent you have worked hard and given them the love and care that kids need while growing up."_ he said sincerely.

"Then what is it?" Sakura was nearly hysterical by now and she just wanted to bang her head on the steering wheel. If Kabuto was in front of her she would have sobbed at his chest.

"_There are things that we just can't change."_ he answered quietly. _"And there's nothing wrong with Yukio, he's a fine boy. And if my memory serves right I'd say he takes after his father on more than just the looks department."_

"He does." Sakura said slightly calming down with the compliment.

"_Listen, I'll be visiting Konoha for an assembly in a few days, someone insisted on coming with me, and I daresay that you'd appreciate this person's company more than mine."_

"Who?"

"_Just wait and be surprised."_

Sakura could just feel the smirk that was obviously on the man's lips. This didn't sound too good…

"_Hey, listen I've gotta hang up, there's an emergency downstairs, Call you later?"_

"Sure, thanks for the conversation Kabuto, I mean it."

He chuckled. _"It's nothing, and anyway it's nice to hear from you. Bye"_

"Bye"

When Sakura arrived home she was surprised to see Sasuke's blue Jaguar already outside. A limo was parked right beside it.

Was Mikoto there as well? The Uchiha matriarch didn't mention anything about arriving today.

Curiosity piqued, Sakura went out of her car, umbrella in hand she went straight for the door, taking her house-keys from her purse.

* * *

"_Sasuke" _the whispered voice was dangerously low and cold.

Sasuke looked up at his brother's dark face and right then and there, he _knew _that he wouldn't answer whatever question his brother was going to ask him. Assuming that his brother asked questions and not just bash his face on the wall that is.

He tried to tell himself that his brother wouldn't attempt that in a room crowded with people, but if it involved Sakura he didn't know what to expect of his brother.

"_What is the meaning of this?" _

The hissed words were almost drowned out by the chatter around them but not to Sasuke. Somehow it seemed amplified to his ears, menacing, and cold. Unconsciously, he took a step back. He saw the way his brother's eyes flickered at his sudden movement and his face, his guilt-ridden face.

"Uncle Sasuke?" Kiyoko's soft voice inquired.

Yukio hissed in displeasure and looked warningly at his sister.

Sasuke held his hands up. "Look, I know this looks bad but can't we talk somewhere else? Some place where people won't stare?"

Itachi looked like he wasn't about to listen, but a quick glance around the staring people made him change his mind. With a venomous glare he hissed at his brother. "Ask Naruto for a private room. And don't dare try to escape."

Sasuke nodded and motioned for Naruto to come over. Though it was obvious that Naruto was curious, he held his tongue, something Sasuke was grateful for. He wouldn't be able to bear any more embarrassment for the night.

Once inside the room offered by Naruto, with Yukio and Kioko by his side, Sauke started to explain. "Listen, I know this looks bad but just wait for me to finish explaining, okay?"

"One minute" the glare his brother held made Sasuke think that there were less than a minute, but he didn't voice his thoughts out, afraid of what his brother would do if he was angered more.

"You remember Sakura, right?"

Stupid question. Sasuke wanted to drown himself for asking that question, of course his brother remembered, but he was just so fucking nervous.

Surprisingly, his brother just nodded stiffly, though his hands were tightened into fists on his side.

"I guess you already figured out that these are her children." he gestured awkwardly at Yukio and Kioko.

"I figured." Itachi said sarcastically. "I want to know why they're with you and-" Itachi seemed to contemplate before asking. "And what about her? Where is she?" the pain that flashed in his brother's eyes were unmistakable, somehow it made Sasuke more comfortable, knowing that his brother wouldn't kill him until the information that he needed still wasn't given to him.

"This is a favor for her, she just moved back here in Konoha-" making a hasty decision, Sasuke voiced out. "I think that's all I can tell you."

The fierce look his brother had made Sasuke want to take back what he said but he knew that if he ran his mouth more he'd be dead.

"Who is their father?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me." Sasuke cringed at his lie, it was so damn obvious, but his brother wasn't looking at him anymore, his focus was now on the children. He was visibly trying to see who the children resembled aside from their mother. When he studied Yukio, Sasuke could just _see _the wheels turning in his brother's head.

And then he looked up, and Sasuke knew that his brother had figured it out. His hard face was a testament to that, there was no longer any flicker of emotion in his eyes, just a determined gaze which Sasuke tried not to step away from.

"We're going to their house. Now" Itachi had already started walking towards the door.

Sasuke tried to get in the way of his brother. "I don't think this is the right time to go to her. She's not ready. I think we should warn her first and give her a few days to think about it."

"So that she could run away?" he asked in his steely voice.

"My mother doesn't want to see you!!"

Both Itachi and Sasuke's shocked gaze shifted to Yukio. The young boy's face was red and he was heaving heavily. "She doesn't want to se you" he repeated. "You should just leave her along." he whispered brokenly.

Sasuke's chest hurt. Since when had the boy known? He was about to got to the boy but his brother's mocking voice stopped him on his tracks.

"You should have more respect for your father." Itachi said sardonically, he obviously didn't care if her hurt the boy's feelings, Sasuke could see that.

Yukio's eyes started to shine and Sasuke took a step near him for support.

"We don't have a father." Kioko said in a low and confused voice. She looked up at the three males in the room. "Mommy didn't say anything."

In a venomous voice Itachi mumbled so that only Sasuke and Yukio would hear. "I can see that she's still a liar."

Yukio lashed out at Itachi. "My mother isn't a liar!" he shouted. "Take it back!"

Itachi looked pointedly at his brother. "Get them in your car, were sending them home. I'll follow your ride."

Sasuke looked powerless and he just nodded weakly. He bent down and whispered something in Yukio's ear to make the boy calm down. Itachi felt a pang of jealousy, he should be the one doing that.

They managed to sneak out at the back, thanks to Naruto. He didn't voice out anything about the two crying children with him but his eyes were narrowed at Itachi and Sasuke.

* * *

In the car Sasuke strapped the two children in their seatbelts and went to the front to drive. He felt numb, what was he going to tell Sakura?

The drive there had gone by quickly and Sasuke felt even more nervous, he was already sweating bullets. When they were parked in front of the house Sasuke turned to the two kids at the back. "I want you two to listen, when you get inside, go to your rooms and stay there, okay? We're going to wait for your mother and we'll talk to her."

Kioko nodded. Yukio on the other hand, looked undecided.

Sasuke patted the young boy's head. "It'll be fine, I'm on your mother's side."

Yukio finally nodded and they all went out, Itachi on their tail. Ringo had let them in quickly, her eyes taking time to study Itachi, the appreciation in her eyes were not lost to Sasuke.

"When will Sakura be back?" Itachi asked when they were finally in the living room and the kids were upstairs.

"I don't know, but I reckon she'll be late." Sasuke answered, hoping.

Unluckily, it was at that same moment that someone entered the room. Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura stare at them, horrified.

* * *

Sakura stood there, unable to say anything as she watched Sasuke and…_Itachi_ in her living room. She let her eyes study Itachi, fom his face to his body, he looked just as good as when she left, no, maybe even better.

"So nice of you to join us." Itachi said in a deep voice.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't even have the strength to glare at Sasuke for bringing his brother there. She was just focused on Itachi and his beautiful eyes, his angry eyes.

He threw her a disdainful glance. "Really, Sakura, aren't you smarter than that? I'm sure you know _exactly _why I'm here." his velvety voice deceitfully seductive, it sent a shiver down Sakura's spine.

After realizing his implication, Sakura became rigid. Could it be? Had he found out? Had he? From his face she could tell that, yes, he knew.

Her first reaction was shock.

Then fear followed.

Calm.

Lastly, Anger.

How dare her appear here in her home as if he owned it? He had left her alone all those years ago, and he didn't have a _shred _of right to be here. He had to leave! He didn't belong here! She didn't need him!

The violence of her reaction shocked Sakura, almost sending her reeling away from the two men in front of her. Was this what she was repressing all this time? Anger? Was that it?

Maybe it would help her face him and not appear weak, like the last time, when she had taken in everything without a word of protest. That wasn't going to be the case now. There was no way she would let him step all over her again. She wouldn't be left alone to lick her wounds in a corner of her home like before.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura repeated bitterly, her eyes boring into Itachi. Her moment of anger had given her the courage to do something that she wouldn't have had the normal strength to do; she glared at him, hatefully.

It definitely wasn't the reaction Itachi was expecting, from the way his eyebrows drew together, but only just slightly. "Are you going to pretend to be daft? I told you, you already know why I'm here."

It was obvious that neither of them was going to open the topic of their children. Sasuke decided to intervene.

"Maybe we should all sit down first."

Though begrudgingly, the two accepted hi suggestion, only they sat down on different sides, not even daring to come close to each other. Sasuke sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought. They all sat down there, silent, each absorbed with their own thoughts.

After almost five minutes of just sitting there, Sasuke grew more apprehensive. He could handle shouting, cursing and death threats, but this silence was just too much. He stood up. "I'll leave you two here to talk" he looked pointedly at Sakura. "Just holler if you need me." then he left.

Sakura and Itachi were finally alone, and the air felt heavier without Sasuke around.

Finally, Itachi spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me?" his voice sounded angry, betrayed…hurt.

Sakura squared her shoulders stiffly. "I wasn't aware that you wanted to be informed. After all, anything that came from me was obviously detestable."

Itachi winced. "You know that I would have wanted to know. They're mine."

Sakura let out a dark laugh, her voice devoid of any humor. "Really? Do you really think that? You had _accused _me of cheating on you. What would you have thought if I told you that I was pregnant?"

"I would have taken you in."

That simple sentence made Sakura snap. "Oh really?" she hissed. "Would you have? Are you sure? Maybe you would have left me alone anyways. After all, you obviously didn't care enough for me to even _listen _to me before." She was provoking him, she knew. She was riding a strange high that made her reckless, that made her want to anger him. To let him feel even a sliver of her pain. She wanted to _hurt_ him.

Sakura's chest heaved heavily, her cheeks rosy from her anger. It made Itachi want to ravage her. Even in this situation he could still feel that stirring down his loin. It hurt to think that she still had that effect on her. She still dazzled him.

"Don't think like that." he said, finally getting him emotions under control. "I know you're hurt" she snorted inelegantly. "But I just want to-" he broke off suddenly.

What did he want? To be with her again? Could he say that to her so straightforwardly? What if she rejected him? Or did he want to know the children? The little angels that had his blood running in their veins upstairs, did he want them?

"What do you really want Itachi?" Sakura asked. Her voice vulnerable, when Itachi looked up, he saw that her face was also unguarded. "Why did you come here?"

Itachi didn't answer, what brought him here in the first place was his fury. But now that the woman he thought he was angry at was in front of him, he didn't know what to think.

"I want to know them." that was the only thing he could tell her now, with his feelings so confused it wouldn't do well to blurt out more things that he would regret later on. He had to get a better grip on himself and organize his thoughts. "And I have to leave"

Sakura nodded, her eyes already sparkling with unshed tears. Itachi wanted so much to hold her, to tell her that they would be okay. But he couldn't...no, _wouldn't_ . He wouldn't lie to her like that.

He held her hand briefly, she looked up. "We'll talk more tomorrow, we have to settle this properly, just not tonight."

Sakura closed her eyes, her mouth forming a grim line on her face. He didn't like seeing that expression on her beautiful face.

"Sasuke will pick you up tomorrow morning-"

"I have work."

That had Itachi pause, he forgot that she already had a life of her own now, one that didn't include him. Maybe he had already moved on with someone else, like that _man _who had caused all of this in the first place. Just the thought of him sent a bloodlust in his system so strong that it was a wonder that he was still able to keep a straight face. "After work then."

Sakura watched as Itachi eased out of the living room; she didn't bother to send them off. She just stood there, rooted to the spot when her tears started to flow.

It was the same.

Being with him had given her great pleasure. It was also painful, so painful. But he had been careful with her, well, for his standards anyway. She didn't dare hope though, she didn't know if her heart would be able to sustain another heartbreak from that man.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't a cliffhanger. At least I don't thin it is…I wonder. Reviews are very much appreciated. For those reading Dawns are New Beginnings, no, I won't be posting anything yet. I'm taking more care with that story. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Warning: A little dash of lime ahead.**

**Chapter 10**

Numbness wrapped around Sakura's petite body as she walked toward the door just a few steps in front of her. Her legs felt heavy, and she knew that she was already sweating profusely. No matter how long she walked she felt like she was forever away from the heavy door.

Her head was getting dizzy and she felt like she was going to fall in a few seconds. This kind of pressure didn't bode well for her small body, how she hated things like this.

There was heavy chatter around her and she could feel the numerous inquisitive and shocked stares offered her way. No doubt many would be curious as to who the person – no, female – walking toward there boss's door was, obviously not one of the employees from the way she was dressed casually with a pair of simple faded jeans, a white blouse which hugged her for nicely and a pair of white pumps donning her small feet.

The shocked gawks, she knew, were probably from the senior members of the staff. No one from Uchiha Corp. 6 years ago didn't know Uchiha Itachi's previous fiancé (no matter how short that engagement was). If the petite form didn't alert all of them earlier, then the pink hair would have done the job.

Already, Sakura _knew_ that the moment she got in the door in front of her that the staff would abandon their work and gossip. Those who weren't interested yet would be fully fascinated by the love story of their boss once they managed to figure out who she was.

Sakura absolutely hated it.

She felt like someone from the museum, being prodded and stared at, it was an unpleasant feeling, and she only had Uchiha Itachi to blame for it.

The gall of that man! To send for her during hospital hours via one of personal guards, it was exasperating, yet she should have expected something like that from him. She couldn't say no, and they wouldn't take no for an answer.

The worst part was that he sent for her during _his _office hours as well. Shizune was pissed again because of her early departure, she just hoped that the woman wouldn't fire her. Sakura knew full well that when she told her boss that she was going to go somewhere important that she was risking getting fired.

But she just didn't have a _choice_, she knew how forceful he could be. And maybe this was his form of punishment for her, it certainly felt that way.

She gently knocked on the hard wood of the door. There was a commanding tone inside which beckoned her in.

Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door.

She had to hold back a gasp to hide her astonishment at what she saw.

He looked absolutely beautiful. Like a portrait in one of those high-class art galas she would never be invited to.

As usual, his hair was tied back in a ponytail with some strands falling over his eyes. Instead of the usual black suit he wore when he last saw her, he had on a grey, almost silver unbuttoned coat with a matching pair of slack accentuating his long muscular legs. On his torso was a gold vest that almost seemed to glitter with the rays of sunshine that entered the room. A silk tie was around his neck to finish off the look.

He stood majestically in front of her, the light creating silhouettes with his face making him seem angelic.

It wasn't the style that she was used to seeing him in. He usually wore simple clothes that made him dark and mysterious. But now…he was so different.

It hurt so damn bad to see him like this. So perfect. So unattainable…

"Good morning."

His cool voice made her shiver and she almost closed her eyes to let herself fully enjoy the sound but the smirk he had on his handsome face made reality come crashing back on her.

She had to compose herself! Dammit!

She shouldn't show him any weakness. He would use it to tear her apart like he did with his enemies. He was ruthless, she knew that. He was cold to those who he thought betrayed him. He wouldn't show her any mercy.

But try as she may, she simply couldn't.

She was weak against him.

Even though she fought with him last night, she knew that it was absolute luck. Or maybe too much impulsiveness from her part, she couldn't decide. But now, they were on his turf, on his safe zone. And the growing smirk on his face was telling her that she didn't stand a chance against him.

Again, she couldn't help but let her eyes stray to his faultless body. It was absolutely him. He must also smell—

"Like what you see?"

Sakura blushed a deep shade of scarlet. To let him see her off guard like that was unforgivable.

He started walking toward her in sure long strides. With just four steps he was able to be in front of her, and she didn't have time to react. He leaned down to her ear and his breath gently reached her ears. She stiffened and felt herself go cold.

"Close the door, Sakura."

It was the first time he said her name since she arrived and now she really had to stop herself from shaking. She nervously closed the door behind her. The silence that it offered them was almost deafening.

She sensed danger, like being inside a cage with a wild animal. Looking at his face, she knew that she was right.

She should have noticed it earlier. His eyes mirrored her own, tired, almost unfocused and …drugged. Was that how she really felt?

NO!!

She couldn't. _Wouldn't_.

There was no way she was going to fall for whatever trap he had planned for her. She had to stay strong. One wrong move in the dangerous dance they were doing and she'd lose. She had to stand her ground.

He backed of her quietly but still had that maddening smirk on his face. He seemed to be laughing at her, but it was a little strained with how his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm sorry." He directed her to a seat in front of his desk. "I guess I got a little carried away."

He proceeded to his leather chair right in front Sakura and sat down.

"I'm pleased to see that you came quickly. I was expecting to see you much later."

Sakura snorted trying to get the heat off her face. "With those people you sent?"

Itachi actually smiled at that and leaned forward as if challenging her. "Why Sakura, I knew you to be much more resourceful."

Sakura wanted to scream at him. She was only a few strands away from her patience so she knew that that was certainly possible. But it would be useless. She had to divert the conversation elsewhere.

Sakura took a deep breath and calmed herself. She had to be the one in control. "As much as I enjoy talking to you like this, we really have to get to the matter at hand."

He looked at him approvingly and nodded. He leaned back in his chair to allow the much needed space between them. "Alright. I'm sorry for getting distracted."

Sakura fidgeted slightly. "So…"

"So"

"We really have a lot to talk about."

"That we do."

"About the children…I don't know where to start…."

Itachi folded his palms in front of him and watched her carefully. "What about the beginning. When did you find out that you were pregnant?"

Sakura clutched her skirt just to have something solid to hold on to. It took a whole lot of effort from her part to maintain eye contact with him, but he was doing it with so much practiced ease.

"Right after I left your parents' place."

She saw him let in a small breath. "I see." And she could see that he did. It perfectly explained why she didn't tell him.

Right after breaking up with one's fiancée…there was no one crazy enough to go back and say that they were pregnant. It simply wasn't done.

"Where did you stay?"

She was sure it was a question he was dying to ask her. He simply wanted to know if he moved in with Sai. She had to answer him truthfully on this one.

"With my parents in Suna."

Again, it was the right answer. She saw him nod and she calmed down a little inside.

Itachi suddenly looked pensive. His face became a thoughtful mask that hid any feelings he might have had.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked cautiously.

He spared her an unemotional glance. "I think you already know what I want." he took an envelope from a drawer beside him and handed it to her.

Sakura opened it and read through the pages inside. It took her a few minutes but by the end her hands were shaking.

"W-Why?" she let the papers scatter at his desk. She didn't care…this was—

"Because they're as rightfully mine as they are yours." He answered calmly.

"B-But – what if they don't want to?!"

He seemed to think that over. "They will…in time."

"They don't know you!"

He looked at her straight in the eyes. "That's why you'll introduce us properly. Truthfully."

"It's okay. I don't want to rush this. They'll have my name in the end anyway."

It was an arrogant statement. But coming from him, it was really believable. Everything he set his eyes on, he got. It was just how things went.

But there was something troubling Sakura. "Do you really want them?"

He paused slightly then looked outside the window. "I'm not really sure. I don't know them, but they do have the right to my name and everything that goes along with it."

Sakura's chest clenched painfully at his honesty "I don't want them to have to go through this you know…"

He looked at her, his eyes flashed hurt but when she blinked it was gone. "It's understandable, no mother would want their children to go through that. I just want to show them what they could have if they take on my name."

He was never this kind, this understanding of everything. He had to be lying. And there was no way that he wouldn't want revenge for what she did. He should be angry! He should hate her!

Sakura stood up furiously. "Since when did you become so accommodating? Tell me, is this just an act to get back at me?! Because if it is and the children get hurt, I will never forgive you."

Itachi seemed shocked wit her outburst, she was as well. Then his eyes narrowed and zeroed in on her. He stood up quickly and made his way beside her.

His height let him tower over her. His eyes were furious and hurt, just like last night. He held her shoulders tightly, his fingers digging painfully in her skin.

When he spoke his voice was freezing cold. "Do you think I'm that evil, Sakura? That I would hurt my own flesh and blood just to get revenge?"

She couldn't look at him. She crossed the line and insulted him directly. And to think that he was being civil with her. She was such and idiot!

His left hand raised her chin forcibly. "Sakura, look at me!"

Unwilling to, she opened her eyes to see him glaring at her. "Itachi…y-you're hurting m-me…"

"Isn't this the way you saw me? Cruel…cold…" he softly purred and licked her earlobe. "Do you want me like this Sakura?"

Despite the violence in his actions she couldn't help but feel weak. He was touching her…so callously…so pleasurably…

He raised his head and seeing her reaction, his crimson eyes darkened as he finally bent his head down to touch his lips with hers.

His teeth bit down gently on her lower lip making her gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of her open mouth, he plundered her mouth with his tongue, demandingly exploring every single inch of her hot wet mouth.

Feeling the deep urgency behind his kiss, Sakura felt her legs turn to jelly so she wrapped her arms around her nape, letting their lips mesh together more.

Sakura relished in the pleasure. It had been so long since she had a taste of him. At the back of her mind she knew that it was wrong…but she couldn't help herself.

His hands trailed down to her buttocks and she was startled when he raised her form the ground. Her arms which were around his neck tightened and her legs circled his waist but they didn't break the kiss they shared.

Without much effort he placed her on the desk and continued to ravage her thoroughly. His hands wandered in front of her and tried to remove her buttons. It proved an impossible task since he ripped the blouse and continued to explore inside the ruined blouse.

Needing a pause for breath, they both broke apart. Sakura had her eyes closed, her chest heaving heavily.

It was a tantalizing sight for Itachi.

Her full breasts were being cupped by a white laced bra that was just begging to be removed.

"Beautiful…"

Sakura opened her eyes and were met by the lust-filled look in Itachi's eyes. Getting impatient with his staring she pulled his tie and initiated another kiss. Sakura moaned when she felt his hands massage her breast through her bra.

"I-ta-chi-" Sakura bit down on his lips. "Please…"

She no longer knew what words left her mouth. All she knew was the pleasure that he was making her feel.

Eve though the jeans she wore, Sakura felt his throbbing erection push at her. She whimpered, making Itachi push himself against her more.

It was too much…

His demanding hands…

Her hands on his hair…

His wet tongue battling her…

Her legs tightly wrapped around him…

The building height of pleasure in their cores …

They couldn't do anything else but let themselves drown in ecstasy.

**A/N: So how was it? It's my first time writing something like this…anyway, I'm planning on changing the rating of this story soon. There **_**may**_** be some lemons in future chapters so…**

**Well, just enjoy reading and please wait for the next update!**


End file.
